Left Of The Murder
by Zero0984
Summary: In a world where soul reapers are meant to keep vampires in line, Byakuya and his task force must kill any vampire that breaks the iron clad rules, but when a newly turned vampire named Orihime enters his life everything changes. Details inside...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Here is my new story Left Of The Murder!**

**Here we find Orihime a newly turned vampire, living with her coven in a vampire themed night club. Although unexpected, immortality has been good to her. The vampire queen Rangiku adores her, she has made friends and has managed to not harm a living creature, but still something doesn't seem right and as she ventures farther and farther into immortality, she learns that everything is not as it seem and there are some that would destroy every living creature if given the opportunity. That is where Byakuya and his task force come in. It is his job to dispose of any rogue vampires, but when he discovers a newly turned vampire being used as a pawn in someone's sick game, he does not know if he should save her or get ready to play executioner.**

So before anyone asks... If you have read T**he Incubus Child**, fear not I am going back to it soon, just honestly the ByakuyaxOrihime pairing left me wanting to do a story about them so I just had to

**in any event. I hope everyone enjoys Chapter 1 of Left Of The Murder!**

-Z

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>angiku stared up at the darkness of the night sky with a satisfied smirk on her face. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and enjoyed the smell of blood in the air. It livened her senses, making her feel whole and complete.

"Mistress you must hurry, those damn soul reapers will be here any minute," Rukia, Rangiku's second in command warned.

"Ah yes, those delicious, sycophantic soul reapers. I tell you, hunting is so much more gratifying when they give chase." Rangiku replied, her voice velvety smooth and light. Rukia fixed her with a disapproving gaze then turned around.

Rangiku smiled then turned to the young woman lying across her lap. She brushed an errant strand of hair off the girl's forehead and smiled down at her.

"Are you afraid?" Rangiku asked lightly. The young woman regarded her with wide gray eyes, but refused to speak.

"Those eyes. The way they glitter in the moonlight. You will make a fine addition to my house, indeed."

"No." the girl spoke at last. Her voice trembled but still her tone held a certain level of strength. Rangiku pulled her hand away from the girls face, shocked.

"You have seen my face and I yours. This is inevitable." Rangiku bared her fangs and dug them deep into the girl's throat. She gasped quietly and squeezed her eyes shut waiting for death to take over.

Rangiku pulled back after a long while, flashing a blood stained smile. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a small, yet sharp blade, she slit her wrist cleanly and held it over the girls mouth.

"Before you drink, tell me your name?"

The girl cleared her throat, fighting back the warm tears that inundated her eyes.

"Inoue. Orihime Inoue."

* * *

><p>A few short, bloody months later<p>

* * *

><p><strong>O<strong>rihime sat in a corner booth with a glass of blood in her hand. She surveyed the club and all of its vampire and human revelers with a heavy sigh. She had been there when this structure was nothing more than a damp, dusty warehouse and now it was teeming with patrons that could not wait to visit the vampire themed night club. Orihime glanced down at the dark red liquid in the wine glass. She raised it to her nose and inhaled. The pungent metallic odor made her gag. She, like every other vampire lusted after blood, but the idea of draining humans almost to the point of death brought a sense of dread. Orihime set her glass down and stood. The folds of her gown shifting perfectly back into place.

"Something wrong Inoue?" Rukia asked. Orihime glanced at her and forced a smile.

"No, I'm fine, just bored."

"You're always bored, I swear," Rukia replied with a chuckle. She raised a glass of blood to her lips and took a sip before returning to the conversation that she was having with a few of their coven members. Orihime smiled at Yumichika. He was his usual self contained, lovely self. He spared Orihime a short nod. She was thankful for that much, he usually acknowledged no one unless they were considered beautiful in his eyes. Orihime nodded at Sosuke Aizen, Tia Harribel then Mila Rose before leaving. She walked towards the back of the club and took the elevator up to the third floor. Her bedroom was the first door on the right. She entered the dark room and as her fingers flitted over the light switch a figure stepped forward and clamped one hand over her mouth.

"Did you miss me?" a voice growled in her ear. Orihime gasped and flipped the light switch. She frowned when she spun around and saw Grimmjow standing behind her.

"I told you not to do that," she said affectionately.

"It's just so easy to scare you," he replied with a lecherous grin. Orihime rolled her eyes and walked past him. She sat by her vanity mirror and began to unzip her dress. She paused when she glanced up at the mirror and saw him watching her.

"Please don't look. You know I don't like it," she said.

"Come on. You're the only vampire I know that gets gun shy and besides, it's not like I haven't seen and touched every delicious inch of that body." Grimmjow smiled showing fang. Orihime smiled.

Orihime and Grimmjow dated for a few months after her transformation. He was like no one that she had ever met before. He was bold, sexy and had a bit of a cruel streak, but when they were alone together, he was kind and giving. Their relationship would have worked out if Orihime did not insist upon maintaining her virginity. It seemed silly to everyone around her but despite the fact that she was stripped of her humanity that still mattered to her. Given that, they decided to end things before either of them got hurt.

Orihime fixed Grimmjow with her sternest gaze. He rolled his eyes and turned around to face the wall. She quickly slid out of her dress and into a silken pink nightie. When Grimmjow turned around again he stared at her for a long while, his green eyes growing more vibrant, his fangs extending.

"You know what woman? Your sexy ass still does it for me. I don't even know what it is about you. Shit." He scratched his chin contemplatively then strode across the room. He wrapped one arm around her waist then roughly pressed his lips against hers. His tongue nearly pried her lips apart as he used his free hand to yank at the thin strap of her night dress.

Orihime gripped his shoulders in her small hands and returned the kiss, knowing that this was the point where their relationship got complicated. They had broken up, but neither of them had begun dating anyone else and to further complicate things Orihime's refusal to feed left her weak more often than not and Grimmjow was more than happy to feed her his blood. Orihime disregarded any doubts that she was having and allowed him to push her down onto the bed. Grimmjow knelt down in front of her with a smile on his face. His fingers trailed roughly across her thighs then he leaned forward and touched his lips to her inner thigh. She pushed her fingers through his azure hair and gasped as his fangs scraped across her soft skin.

Just as he broke her skin with his fangs and a few small drops of blood entered his mouth Orihime tugged on his hair and laid a hungry, feverish kiss on his lips. In most cases Orihime was as timid and cautious as she was in her human life, but she had developed a certain fondness for Grimmjow's bloody kiss.

He leaned towards her, climbing between her legs in the process. She felt his erection rubbing against her most intimate spot and tried to ignore the surge of desire that made her body tremble. She was fighting a strong vampiric impulse because she knew that whenever she was ready to give herself to another, it would not be Grimmjow.

He shed the black button down shirt he was wearing and stared down at her, looking into her silvery gray eyes.

"You're starving," he said roughly.

"I'm fine," Orihime mumbled.

"Bullshit. You would have kicked my horny ass out if you were fine, but besides that, your eyes are silver."

Orihime gasped. Sometimes it still surprised her when Grimmjow noticed small things like that. In some way it proved that he cared. Orihime glanced at his arm with an appreciative nod. Grimmjow had an amazingly muscular body that was outfitted with a few tattoos. He had the blue tats in the outer corners of his eyes and a black hole in the center of his chest. She had asked him about that once and he said it was a symbol of the loneliness her felt before Mistress Rangiku found him, but on his right arm, there was some ink work that Orihime had not seen before. He had a panther tattooed on his forearm, it appeared to be tearing his flesh apart.

"When did you get that one?" she asked as her fingers slid across the new tattoo.

"I got it like two days ago, but don't change the subject. Your hungry, come on sit up," he ordered. Orihime sat up and allowed him to scoop her up in his arms. She sat facing him with his hips straddled.

"Drink."

Orihime leaned forward and touched her lips to his throat. His skin was cold and hard against her lips.

"We don't have all night woman," He urged. Orihime nodded and parted her lips. She was a new vampire so her fangs were short and petite but they were razor sharp. She bit him gently and drank the blood that flowed into her mouth. She felt the heat of his blood travel throughout her entire body, setting her on fire. Grimmjow sat patiently, laying kisses on her shoulder and toying with her hair. When Orihime pulled away, her blood lust sated Grimmjow looked at her and laughed.

"What?" Orihime asked.

"Nothing, nothing." He chuckled. He leaned forward and licked his blood of her lips. "Are you going to let me stay this time?" he asked.

Orihime slid off his lap and sighed.

"You already know the answer to that question," she replied.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" he pointed at the erection straining against his zipper.

Orihime shrugged.

"Thank you Grimmy." She said softly. The hard look on his face softened. She was the only person alive or dead that could get away with calling him that.

"Sleep well," He mumbled as he stood. He kissed her lips one last time and left the room. Grimmjow paused outside of her door and stood with his back against the wall. In some masochistic way, he loved it when Orihime turned him down. It reminded him that there was still something of value left in the world. And besides that, eternity is a long time, he had no reason to rush. Grimmjow smiled and walked towards his bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>B<strong>yakuya Kuchiki sighed as he allowed his muscular body to sink into the hot tub. He had been training all day and every muscle in his taut body ached. This would have been the perfect way to end the day if he were not surrounded my most of the members in his task force. Byakuya frowned as he looked around the steamy room. Ichigo Kurosaki sat across from him in the hot tub with a beer in one hand. Kenpachi Zaraki and Renji Abarai we busy entertaining a couple of girls that they had met earlier in the day. They were in the pool and as a bikini bottom floated to the top, Byakuya vowed to never, ever use that swimming pool again. His only solace was Jushiro Ukitake, who was surely in the steam room, treating his chronic, almost debilitating bronchitis. Although he was a sickly man, Ukitake proved to be rather useful and did not get as drunk as the rest of the task force.

Byakuya shut his eyes and leaned back. The nights seemed to be getting longer and they were no closer to locating the coven of vampires that they were after. Soul Reapers had a responsibility to the human world. They were meant to regulate all of the activities of the vampires in the human world. It was mostly paperwork and statistical data but Byakuya and his cohorts had a bloodier job. They were sent to the world of the living to hunt down and kill and vampires that broke the rules.

The rules were simple enough. Do not kill your victims. Do not give the dark kiss to the unwilling and don't ever try to enter the Soul Society. The punishment for breaking any of these rules was swift and severe, but Byakuya loved his job and every member of his task force did too.

"So what's up boss?" Ichigo asked then took a swig of his beer. Byakuya opened his eyes. He regarded the orange haired shinigami with his cool gaze. Byakuya still had no idea why he handpicked Ichigo Kurosaki, the two argued constantly and could never see eye to eye on anything aside from their hatred of vampires.

"Uryuu and Chad are on duty tonight," Byakuya said placidly. Neither of the two men were soul reapers but their powers were remarkable. As a Quincy, Uryuu could pierce the heart of a vampire from nearly any distance and Chad's immense physical strength was always a necessity.

"That is two nights in a row, sucks to be them," Ichigo commented. Byakuya shrugged and stepped out of the hot tub, feeling a bit light headed. He wrapped a towel around his waist and left the room. He was in no mood to discuss tactical plans or anything of the like. His mind was on other things. Memories of the past that haunted him. Byakuya walked slowly through the immense mansion that they called home. There were enough rooms, hallways and door to keep the men from driving each other insane. Byakuya climbed the stairs to his bedroom and walked down the hallway. He entered his room and slid out of his wet trunks. He stepped into the pristine white bathroom and stepped into the shower. He blasted the hot water and allowed it to scorch his pale skin. So many years had passed but he could still feel her cold hands on his body. This was so long ago, before he spearheaded the immortal task force, when he was nothing more than an idealistic soul reaper. He could still hear her voice echoing deep in his thoughts.

"I've missed you," she whispered softly, her voice a tenuous whisper.

"And I you." Byakuya replied. He had not expected to find her here waiting for him, but it was a pleasant surprise. She sat perched at the edge of his bed her blue eyes gleaming, her strawberry blonde hair falling delicately around her face.

He approached her slowly, tentatively. He had not felt this way about anyone in such a long time and he did not like the idea of making mistakes. He sat beside her on the bed and leaned forward to kiss the beauty mark just below her full lips. She laughed succinctly and the sound rang out in his ears causing his breath to catch in his throat.

Byakuya recalled ever infinitesimal touch that they shared and when they could not be together, the remembrance warmed his heart. Sometimes it still amazed his that the one person who made him feel alive managed to take everything away from him.

Byakuya opened his eyes. Every time he thought of her, he remembered the bloodshed and watching as she destroyed countless lives. What chilled him to the core most of all was what she had said as she walked over the piles of torn, broken limbs, her lips painted red with blood, her eyes wild.

"I just wanted to see you again."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone enjoyed that, please hit me up with some reviews. That would be awesome lol!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is Chapter 2 0f Left of the Murder!**

**I was going to post it yesterday but, to my horror I realized I had no internet. I just got it back a few hours ago and my life feels complete now lol. The cable guy took forever though. Anyway...**

**Thank you for the reviews thus far and enjoy chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>angiku had a strange affinity for crows, hence the name of her club, Left of the Murder. Most people did not catch the reference, but that was of no consequence. Humans had a strange fascination with death. It intrigued them, tantalized them, seduced them to madness. That was what made things so easy for Mistress Rangiku and her coven of lovely immortal creatures. The mixed drinks and cocktails flowed all night, the bass heavy music guided their bodies and commanded their limbs to move. So it was no surprise that the Mistress and her children could take a taste from a mortal without anyone noticing or caring. It was all about atmosphere and ambiance and Left of the Murder had it in spades.

Rangiku lay stretched out on a leather chaise in her office thinking about all of these things and more. She usually did not have much time alone so this was a much appreciated break. Rangiku stretched her arms high above her head and sighed. Her thoughts drifted to Orihime. In a few short months, that young girl had become quite powerful, but she was too meek to realize her own strength. That's exactly why Rangiku chose her. Orihime had no idea what she was capable of but everyone in their coven knew that she was different.

Orihime was the only one among them that could walk about freely during the daylight hours. Rangiku rationalized that it had something to do with the odd powers that Orihime had in her human life. Rangiku chuckled. She would have to find a way to harness that power.

Rangiku sat up suddenly. She had forgotten her most important task of the night. She stood and strode over to her desk. She called the first floor of the club.

"Send me my pet," she said then abruptly hung up the phone. A few minutes later the door to her office opened and Ulquiorra entered the room. Rangiku smiled at him adoringly as he crossed the room. He took her hand in his and touched his lips to her knuckles gently.

"You called my queen," Ulquioora said, his voice a low murmur.

"Yes. I needed to see you. There are things that we must discuss." Rangiku led him to the couch and took a seat beside him. She stared at his profile, committing the smooth planes of his face to memory. She loved his smooth pale skin, dazzling green eyes and dark hair. She would miss all of these things once he was gone.

"As you know, you have been a great help to me over the years. A wonderful friend and lover. I have trusted you with so many secrets…" Rangiku's voice trailed off. Ulquiorra was a supernatural creature, but he was not a vampire or a soul reaper. Ulquiorra was a shape shifter and he was quite talented. He had killed for Rangiku, conducted business for her during the daylight hours and on many occasions, shared her bed. Rangiku stroked the tips of her fingers down the side of his face. She touched his jaw line first, then her fingers danced over the thin, ropey veins in his throat.

"As you know all things must come to an end and you my dear have been replaced." Before Ulquiorra had a chance to protest, Rangiku lunged forward and tore his throat open. She fervently drank his blood, consuming bits of his flesh in the process. Ulquiorra struggled to fight her off him, but it was useless. He left out a choked sob, as blood gurgled in his throat. His cold body slipped out of her arms onto the floor. Rangiku wiped the blood from around her mouth and laughed lightly as she stood. She was so consumed by the taste and feel of Ulquiorra's blood that she did not hear her office door open. Rangiku turned around to see Sosuke Aizen standing in the doorway. He glanced down at the floor with a smirk then crossed the room.

"Who did not see that coming?" Aizen commented as he stepped over the dead shape shifters body.

"He knew far too much about me. I could never fully trust anyone that knows that much and walks during the daylight hours," Rangiku replied with a shrug.

"Indeed." Aizen touched the tips of his fingers to Rangiku's throat then allowed his hand to stray down to her ample bosom. "Tell me Mistress Rangiku. Will you miss having him as your lover?"

Rangiku smiled and glanced down at Ulquiorra's corpse.

"He was quite animalistic, and I always enjoyed that. He was one of the best."

"That is not what I asked you, my queen," he murmured. Before Rangiku had another chance to speak Aizen moved forward with inhuman speed and kissed her full lips. His lips moved smoothly across hers as he swiftly tore her dress off. Rangiku sighed against his lips and deepened the kiss, her nails tearing his shirt to shreds. They sank to the floor; Aizen nestled between her legs, his lips tasting the smooth skin of her throat. Rangiku gripped his shoulders and let out a low moan and his lips strayed down to her breasts. He flicked the tip of his tongue across her nipple before drawing it into his mouth. His fangs scraped against her skin sending a shock of pleasure throughout her entire body. Rangiku pushed her fingers through his brown hair and arched her back.

Aizen licked the valley between her breasts and moved lower, laying kisses across her stomach until he reached her most intimate spot. He ripped her silken panties off and tasted her slowly. He smiled as her legs trembled. The sight of her glistening arousal excited him further, his erection throbbing in anticipation. Once her moans turned to cries of pleasure he stopped, teasing her by kissing her inner thigh as his fingers danced slowly over the slick wet folds of her womanhood.

He then shed the rest of his clothing and slid up the length of her body. Aizen slipped his arms underneath her and gripped her shoulders tight before he plunged deep into her. He pounded into her fervently, his movements becoming faster and more erratic with each thrust. Sosuke was a powerful vampire and if Rangiku were a human woman the strength of his thrusts would have probably killed her, but she cried out in ecstasy as she found her release. After a few more thrusts, he collapsed in her arms with a tired smile on his face.

The two lay in silence for a long time, Rangiku toyed with his brown hair as he drew lazy circles on her stomach with the tip of his finger.

"So what are you going to do now that he is…" Sosuke allowed his voice to trail off as he pointed up at the dead body Rangiku was now using as a pillow.

"Orihime shows promise. She can handle all of my daylight affairs and she is far too foolish to ever turn on me," Rangiku replied.

"Don't be too sure of that. She still clings to her humanity and refuses to feed."

"True, but I don't think that she is capable of betrayal."

Sosuke nodded. He was not in the mood to fight with Rangiku. He enjoyed their relationship and did not see the point in arguing with her.

He glanced at Ulquiorra's body and smiled. Rangiku was as beautiful as she was ruthless. The thought aroused him more than anything else. Aizen slid between her legs again and kissed her passionately.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>had and Uryuu stood on the roof of a tall skyscraper looking down at the dark desolate street. Uryuu pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and frowned. It was dark and the streets were practically empty.

"The last two nights have been such a disappointment. Nothing is going on in this town," Uryuu complained. Chad glanced at him and nodded. For the past two nights Uryuu and Chad had been on duty. They were scouting out different areas in the city, searching for the vampire coven that had flown under the radar for almost two years. Intelligence reports said they were somewhere in this city and Uryuu was determined to find them. He had no particular grudge against the vampires the way that Ichigo and Byakuya did but he believed in order and justice. He hated anyone that broke the rules. Uryuu squeezed his eyes shut and exhaled. It was going to be a long boring night.

* * *

><p><strong>G<strong>rimmjow walked away from Left of the murder with his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his jeans. The night was warm and the air was crisp but frustration still darkened his mood. Orihime was still on his mind. He could not stop thinking about her and he felt a strong level of rage mounting in his chest. He did not expect to fall in love with her. When she first joined their coven, he had just planned on sleeping with her and moving on, but after just a few short weeks, she was the only person that he was able to think about. Grimmjow frowned and hastened his step. He needed to clear his head.

He walked for a few miles until he came upon a dimly lit one story building. Grimmjow smiled to himself. He and a few of the guys from their coven had visited this strip club when they first got to town. Grimmjow had caused quite a scene and managed to frighten a few of the dancers, but he was throwing around hundred dollar bills so no one made him leave. Grimmjow yanked the door open and stepped inside.

The music was loud and the room was dark. Dancers clad in lingerie and fishnets drifted back and forth in front of him. A few looked at him and smiled appreciatively. He smiled back as he walked over to the bar. He pounded a few shots of Patron then got a Corona. He tipped the pretty bartender and found a seat in a booth. He watched the dancer onstage as she sensuously shimmied out of the tight little top she wore, exposing a hot pink bra. Grimmjow watched in amazement as she took to the pole. He enjoyed a night spent at a strip club, but after being turned down by the woman that he begrudgingly loved, he needed some kind of release.

As if she could hear his thoughts a dancer approached him. he looked her up and down with his usual lecherous grin. She was tall and curvy, with a small waist and thick muscular thighs. The tiny top she wore barely contained her ample bosom. She has the figure that he liked but as his eyes drifted up he was taken aback by him beautiful she was. she had long teal colored hair, smooth skin and full lips that we curved into an understanding smile.

"You look like you're having a bad night cowboy," she said.

"Yeah." Grimmjow took a swig of his beer and leaned forward. "You plan on putting me in a better mood?"

He saw a light blush color her cheeks. He always liked that about mortal girls. They blushed when embarrassed, they blushed in the throes of passion. The thought turned him on. He took his wallet out and removed a hundred dollar bill.

"What does this buy me?"

Grimmjow slammed her back against the wall and used one hand to pin her arms above her head. He pressed a hungry kiss against her pouty lips. The dancer had led him to a back room for a private dance, but as soon as she closed the door he was on her. he didn't give a damn about the dance. He lived in a night club where mortal women got drunk, danced provocatively and tried to get the attention of him and his immortal brothers.

The woman he held pinned against the wall did not resist him. He had expected her to fight him, but she seemed to be enjoying the kiss as much as he was. Grimmjow lifted his head ending the kiss. He stated at her, his bright bluish green eyes filled with lust.

"I've seen you here before." She said calmly.

"Yeah? You got good fucking memory," he said sarcastically.

"You were here with some other guys throwing money around and breaking things." she paused for a minute as a smile played across her lips. That was long enough for him to crush his lips against hers again. He kissed her roughly and used his free hand to grope her breasts. She felt almost as good as Orihime.

The turquoise haired dancer hooked one leg around his waist and drew him even closer to her. Grimmjow let go of her wrists and wrapped her other leg around his waist, lifting her off the floor. His erection rubbed against her core as he ground his hips into her. He wanted her. He wanted to rip off her panties and drive his manhood into her, but something was holding him back and he did not want to admit it to himself. Grimmjow lifted her off the wall and sat down on a nearby couch with her facing him.

"So what's your name?" he asked casually.

"Nelliel," she replied after a short pause.

"That aint no stripper name. I thought you broads had names like candy or diamond or some shit like that."

"No that 'aint no stripper name.'" Nelliel said in a mocking tone. "That's my real name, but my friends call me Nel."

Grimmjow nodded, he had no idea why her name mattered to him but it did.

"Damn that bitch is making me soft," he muttered to himself, thinking about Orihime again.

"Pardon?" Nelliel asked.

"Nothing." Grimmjow said. His callused fingers touched her throat. He doubted that Nel would willingly give him much more than a kiss. He leaned forward and allowed his fangs to descend.

He drank enough of her blood to cause her to fall unconscious. By the time she came to, her wounds would be healed and she would not remember his dark kiss. Grimmjow left her on the sofa and left the strip club.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>had's head snapped up.

"I smell blood." He said in his deep baritone. Uryuu looked at him, his eyes wide with shock. No matter how many times Uryuu and Chad had been in this situation, Uryuu was still always amazed. Chad had the uncanny ability to sniff out blood. He had a feral instinct that served the task force quite well. Uryuu looked at Chad and nodded before stepping off the edge of the building. The two men hit the ground and took off running in the direction that Chad led them in. They came to a halt when they saw a blue haired man crossing the street towards them. He had a wild look in his eyes and a decorous smile.

"You assholes looking for me?" he asked.

"What house do you belong to?" Uryuu asked.

"Fuck off. I aint here to answer no questions, but if you want a fight…" the blue haired man's voice trailed off as the finger nails on his right hand grew to sharp points. Chad stepped forward as the impulsive vampire lunged at them. He blocked the first attack and countered with his own. Moving with a speed and grace that no one expected from a man that size, Chad punched the vampire in the stomach and sent him reeling to the ground. The blue haired immortal hit the ground with a groan but jumped to his feet and readied his next attack. His eyes widened in shock when he looked up and saw Uryuu ready with an electric blue arrow aimed at his heart.

"You're those assholes from the Task Force, fuck." He was not the type to back down from a fight, but still he turned on his heels and ran into the night.

"Let him go," Chad said calmly. "Now we have some idea of where they are hiding."

* * *

><p><strong>So that was Chapter 2! I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. Hopefully within the next chapter I can give a bit more about our main characters. Well I will be back soon, Everyone R&amp;R and have a good weekend!<strong>

**-Z**


	3. Chapter 3

So here is chapter three of LEFT OF THE MURDER... I started to give a little back story on the characters involved. I hope everyone enjoys it!

-Z

* * *

><p><strong>B<strong>yakuya was seated in a chair by the window, drinking a scotch neat, when Ukitake knocked on the door.

"Come in," Byakuya called out in his decorous tone. Ukitake entered. He was paler than usual and his shoulders sagged. Byakuya could tell that he was getting sicker with time. Ukitake was dressed simply in a fitted white t shirt and blue jeans. His white hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck. Byakuya glanced up at him with a questioning gaze.

"Yoruichi Shihoin and Kisuke Urahara are here," Ukitake said in his calm, deep voice.

"Send them in." Byakuya murmured. Ukitake nodded and headed towards the door. A few moments later the couple entered Byakuya's bedroom and closed the door. Yoruichi sat at the edge of his bed and regarded him with her cat like gaze. Byakuya eyed her cautiously. They were close friends at one point, but time had changed so much. Byakuya barely knew her anymore. Kisuke nodded in Byakua's direction then opened the small black medical bag he was carrying. He extracted a small red vial and a syringe. Kisuke looked at the two items with a grim look on his face before turning to Byakuya.

"Are you ready?" Kisuke asked quietly. Byakuya nodded and pulled his shirt off.

Yoruichi frowned as she eyed the two puncture wounds on Byakuya's chest. The skin was torn and ragged, as if the bite mark was never going to heal. Kisuske stepped forward and with a sigh inserted the syringe into the first puncture wound. Byakuya winced and bit down on his lower lip. Kisuke took a moment to refill the syringe then injected him one more time.

It took a moment for the pain to set in but when it did Byakuya felt as if his skin was on fire. Pain crawled under his skin causing a choked growl to leave him.

Byakuya squeezed his eyes shut and took another sip of his drink. He opened his eyes again to see Yoruichi staring at him.

"In time this will get easier," she said kindly. Byakuya glanced at her but said nothing.

"You were bitten by an ancient vampire and have fought the vampiric impulse for years. That concoction that Kisuke cooked up should keep this infection from spreading."

Byakuya nodded and finished his drink.

"I am aware of my current situation and it is not my impulses that worry me." Byakuya glanced out the window. The woman he loved had not only killed the one person that he held dear to him, she blessed his with her dark kiss. He hated her for that, but he hated himself even more for allowing it to happen.

Nearly ten years had passed since that horrific day, but the memory was still fresh in his mind.

He had just returned to the world of the living, but this time he was not alone. His sister in law, Rukia had accompanied him this time. He remembered that it was a warm day in early spring. The cherry blossoms were in bloom and Byakuya was in a better mood than usual. He had made a decision a few days prior to that and a certain level of excitement still coursed through his veins. He wanted Rukia to meet his beloved, because he had decided that it was time for him to reveal the truth about their relationship and make it official. He understood the rules of her world.

Vampires did not get married in a classical sense the way humans and soul reapers did. Instead, they believed in having a Chosen that was to be the one you devote yourself to for the rest of your existence. It was a relationship that transcended death and Byakuya was ready to commit. All he had to do was wait for the sun to set.

Their hotel rooms were right next to each other on the sixth floor. Byakuya had stripped down to just a pair of boxer briefs and decided to take a nap until sunset. It was the sound of scream's that woke the dark haired shinigami from his slumber.

He jumped out of his sleep and pulled on his jeans. As he headed for the door the smell of smoke hit him. Byakuya yanked the door open and went to Rukia's hotel room. the door was ajar and to his dismay she was nowhere to be found. Byakuya ran to the end of the hallway and took the stairs straight down to the lobby. He stopped dead in his tracks when he hit the main entrance. The door was barricaded, locking him in, and littering the floor were random bloody limbs and internal organs. His eyes widened as he began to tear through the piles looking for some sign of his sister in law. After a few moments of searching and he still did not find her, Byakuya paused. Heated, angry tears slid down his cheeks. He wiped them away and looked around. It was not the time for tears. He still had not found Rukia.

Byakuya was about to take down the barricade when he saw her. She was dressed in all black, her strawberry blonde hair flowing all around her. She entered the room from the service entrance and behind her Byakuya could see fire blazing. Byakuya took one step forward then paused. His heart seized in his chest when he saw that his beloved was dragging Rukia's behind her by the hair.

What are you doing?" Byakuya asked trying to keep his voice level. She looked at him, her eyes glowing ice blue.

"I just wanted to see you." She dropped Rukia to the floor and began to walk towards him. "Then I found her, outside of your door, with that foolish expectant smile on her face. How long have you been fucking this little girl?" She asked.

"There is nothing between us," Byakuya replied. "Don't do this."

She disregarded his warning and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her cold lips to his skin before sinking her fangs into his steely chest. Byakuya tried to fight her off but her bite felt as if it wasleaving some kind of venom in his body. His limbs felt heavy and he was dizzy. Byakuya slipped to the floor. She loomed over him with her wrist to her mouth. Moments later he felt her lips touched his. He gagged as the metallic taste of her blood entered his mouth. She pulled back and smiled at him.

The last thing Byakuya saw before falling unconscious was his beloved draining the life out of Rukia.

Byakuya was jolted out of his memories by a knock at the door. Before he could allow entry, the door swung open. It was Soi Fong.

She was the only woman on the task force. Byakuya rarely saw her as she had the entire top floor of the mansion to herself and she was not one to fraternize with the other team members. Her short hair was a mess and it looked as if someone woke her from her slumber.

"Captain Kuchiki, Chad and Uryuu are back. They spotted a vampire." Soi Fong said in her serious tone.

Byakuya jumped to his feet and pulled his shirt back on.

"Have everyone meet in the dining room."

* * *

><p><strong>O<strong>rihime lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. She sighed and closed her eyes, tired of counting the cracks in the ceiling. She was trying to sleep but that was near impossible when the club below was still packed with patrons and music still poured out of the speakers. Orihime rolled onto her side and reached for the lamp. She flipped the light on and sat up. She picked up a small hand mirror off of her dresser and gazed at her reflection.

She looked almost exactly the way she did before the transformation, but still there were some fundamental differences that she had not grown accustomed to. Her large gray eyes were more vibrant and when she did not feed they turned silver, like mercury. Her auburn hair was nearly touching her waist and it was fuller and shinier. Her smooth skin was paler as if made out of porcelain, which was a stark contrast to her full cherry red lips.

People often commented on her looks, telling Orihime how beautiful she was. Orihime was not self deprecating, but all of the attention made her somewhat uncomfortable. Orihme set the mirror down and glanced out the window. It was nights like this, when she was completely alone with her thoughts, that scared her the most. She was forced to think about the past.

Orihime never had a relationship with her parents. For as long as she could remember, her older brother had taken care of her, then he passed away suddenly and Orihime was left alone. The unbearable sadness of being without her brother was eased by her best friend Tatsuki. The two had become close, and Orihime had come to rely on the tough spiky haired girl. The two were as close as sisters and they looked out for each other.

So when Tatsuki was found murdered in her bedroom, Orihime felt as if a piece of her had died too. Orihime helped organize and pay for the funeral. What was done to Tatsuki was so vicious that it had to be a closed casket funeral. The murderer eviscerated her small muscular body, Orihime knew that much. She had not recovered from her friend's death and the night that she was attacked by Rangiku she had been standing on the roof of Tatsuki's home. When Mistress Rangiku drank her blood, she could not help but wonder if the Mistress could read thoughts. Did she know that Orihime wanted to bring her life to an abrupt end? Could the Mistress sense her sadness and desire to leave this world?

Orihime asked herself that question over and over again, wondering if her vampiric fate was somehow her own fault. Orihime shook her head as if to banish her bleak thoughts. In a way the Mistress saved her from a life of lonliness and gave her a home. There was no one left to miss her.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>chigo Kurosaki was in his bedroom doing push ups. There was a full moon and the bright silvery glow of the moon filtered into the dark bedroom through the sheer curtains. Ichigo was restless. He found that working out usually let him blow off steam and helped him to focus. But the rules and restrictions placed on him by Byakuya were becoming too much for him to stomach.

Captain Kuchiki was the only one that knew what Ichigo really was. Kurosaki was not like the rest of the soul reapers and he had no intention of making his secret public knowledge. He did not know how the others would handle it. Ichigo stood and flexed his strong muscular back, then cracked his neck in frustration. Because Byakuya knew his secret, Ichigo was under constant surveillance. He could not prove it but he was almost certain that there were video cameras hidden somewhere in his bedroom.

Ichigo took a deep breath as he felt his temper flare. He was tired of being trapped in the house waiting for something to happen. Byakuya almost never sent him out on any reconnaissance missions. The only thing Ichigo had to occupy his time was working out. He looked in the mirror hanging on his closet door. He had to admit that he was even more toned and muscular than usual, but it's not like he even really cared. Ichigo was already an accomplished fighter and there were no women around for him to impress. But even if there were, he would not have bothered.

Ichigo had never found a woman that held his interest. His friends always found that to be strange but it was the truth. Ichigo sat at the edge of his bed. At that exact moment, Ichigo wished he had someone in his life. Someone that he could share his secrets with, without worrying that they would reject him, like so many other people had done in the past.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>fter a few hours of making love on the floor in her office, Rangiku and Aizen were dressed and seated on the couch. Rangiku did not love Aizen the way that she had loved others in the past, but she found him to be undeniably good looking and intelligent.

They were both ancient vampires that had lived for centuries and understood humanity and the way the world around them worked. These were all things that the mistress considered when she chose him as her companion. It also did not hurt that Rangiku knew that none of the other women in her coven wanted to be with him. That would have caused unnecessary jealousy and conflict. Sosuke Aizen was handsome, but something about his calm demeanor intimidated the other coven members. It just turned Rangiku on.

Aizen was caressing her shoulder with the tips of his fingers. He sighed and glanced at her, smiling.

"You really must do something about that body. He is decomposing faster than I would have assumed," Aizen said.

"I think I may have been too impulsive. I cannot let my children see what I have done. They were quite fond of him." she said thoughtfully.

"Yes. This is true," Aizen looked at the body thoughtfully. "Let me call Starrk to clean up this mess. He wouldn't really care to say anything about it to anyone."

"Thank you Sosuke. What would I do without you?" Rangiku kissed the corner of his mouth as a small smirk played across his lips.

Aizen took out his cell phone and called Starrk. It only took a few moments for the blue eyed vampire to make his way up to the office. Starrk stood in the middle of the room staring down at the corpse. He pushed his hair back and knelt down. With one hand he grabbed Ulquiorra's corpse and flung it over his shoulder. He nodded at the Mistress then Aizen before exiting the room.

The door clicked shut and Aizen turned to Rangiku with a smile.

"I guess that's taken care of," he mused. Rangiku nodded then went to her desk. She had a number of things to take care off before sunrise and she had been putting it off for days. She planned on having Orihime take care of all of the simple tasks. Aizen wandered over to her desk and grabbed the small black leather bound notebook sitting atop a pile of papers. He flipped through it casually then smiled when he found the page that had _"Orihime Inoue"_ written across the top.

"So I am to assume that she does not know that it was you?" Aizen asked smoothly. Rangiku looked up at him, confused. "The death of her best friend. I see here that it was planned and orchestrated by you."

Rangiku smiled and set down the papers in her hand.

"My Ulquiorra took care of that one for me. Tell me how else would I have gotten her to join my house?"

Aizen snapped the book shut and dropped it on the desk. He rounded the desk and took Rangiku's face in his hands.

"You are ruthless," Aizen murmured. He bent down and ran the tip of his tongue across her lower lip. He paused for a minute to look out the window. There was still a few hours left before sunrise. Aizen yanked Rangiku out of her seat and pushed all of the papers on her desk to the floor. he gripped her waist tight the lifted her onto the desk.

* * *

><p>Well that is chapter 3! I hope everyone is digging it lol. Please R&amp;R! Oh and thank you <strong>Makary<strong> and **Nypsy** for the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

HolA! I'm back with chapter 4 of **LEFT OF THE MURDER**!

So I hope everyone likes where this is going please **R&R**, let me know what you like and what you don't!

Oh and all the Ulquiorra fans out there... Don't worry

Anyway read on and have a good night!

-Z

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>he midday sun scorched Orihime's eyelids. She opened her eyes slowly, shielding her face from the light that came in through her bedroom window. Orihime sat up and scooted off the bed. She glanced at the coffin in the corner of her room and sighed. She rarely ever used it. She had discovered early on that she did not need to protect herself from the sun. Just like every other new vampire, she tested her limits.

She stuck her hand in the sunlight to see what would happen and was surprised to discover that her skin did not scorch the way she was told that it would. Naturally, she was weaker during the daylight hours, but her ability was amazing nonetheless. Orihime slipped into the bathroom and turned the shower on. She took her time washing her hair and making sure every inch of her body was clean. She was the only one in the entire building that was awake. Orihime usually spent most of her time alone during the day. Sometimes the loneliness was more than she could bear.

As she got dressed, she wished that she had someone to talk to. Even though the other coven members liked her and accepted her, she still felt so detached from them, as if there was something wrong with her. Orihime smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She chose to wear a simple white and yellow sundress with a pair of sandals. Her hair hung low almost to her waist and her bangs were held back by her two favorite hair clips. Orihime slipped into a simple denim jacket and opened her bedroom door.

She paused when she saw the note tacked to her door. She saw Mistress Rangiku's neat handwriting on the outside of the note. She flipped it open and saw a surprising series of instructions. Orihime read the note carefully and smiled. She was happy that the mistress trusted her with these tasks. Orihime closed her bedroom door and exited the club.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>t was a warm day in early spring and the streets were filled with people. Byakuya walked amongst them feeling tired and despondent. After the meeting that they had last night everyone on the task force was emotionally and physically spent.

Intelligence was able to link the blue haired vampire to a series of crimes against humanity. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He was an older vampire but not quite ancient. He had existed for nearly 200 years and during that time, he had drained and slaughtered countless humans. These were not crimes that were easily over looked by soul reapers but Grimmjow had a tendency to kill anyone that crossed his path. In recent years, he had fallen off the radar.

As Byakuya crossed a busy intersection, he wondered what caused the change in Grimmjow's MO. He knew just as well as any other soul reaper that once a vampire got the taste for blood it never went away.

Byakuya stood under a shady tree and took a deep breath. The bite mark on his chest burned in the sunlight, causing his heart to seize in his chest. Byakuya ground his teeth. He hated the vampire that did this to him and no matter what Yoruichi or Kisuke said, he knew it was only a matter of time before that vampiric impulse took over. Byakuya only had one goal, he was going to find the beautiful blue eyed vampire and all of her children and kill them all.

Byakuya glanced up. The pain in his chest had slowly faded away and he had grown tired of roaming aimlessly as he has been doing since before sunrise. He began to walk towards the park down the block, the one filled with cherry blossoms.

Byakuya walked into the park. He walked past the happy families and smiling faces that he saw and went to the river. He stared at the water as it slowly rushed past. He felt a familiar ache in his chest, but this time it was different. Being surrounded by the happy smiling faces of the humans around reminded him just how alone he was. Byakuya turned around to leave when his eyes fell upon a lone figure standing under one of the many blooming sakura trees.

* * *

><p><strong>O<strong>rihime had just visited the last beer vendor. She had to change the quantity of beers being delivered to the club. That was her final task of the day. The Mistress had given her a rather long list but surprisingly, it did not take her long to visit all three vendors, make a deposit in the bank, stop by a furniture wholesale store and swing by the tailor to check on Mistress Rangiku's gown for the Blood and Fire Festival. Everything was taken care of, so Orihime saw no harm in standing under a tree watching the boats go by.

Orihime sighed as she threaded her fingers through her copper colored hair. She liked days like this when she could stand out in the open during the daylight hours taking in all of the smells and colors of humanity. It reminded her of a time not too long ago, when she was still a mortal woman.

Orihime looked away from the water and gasped. Staring at her was the most beautiful man that she had ever seen. He had a long lean muscular body outfitted in a fitted black tshirt dark was blue jeans and black motorcycle boots. His long black hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and full lips were set in a straight line. He was beautiful but what struck Orihime was the fact that his steel gray eyes regarded her with a mixture of fascination and sadness. Orihime closed her eyes for a moment, convinced that he could not be real.

* * *

><p><strong>B<strong>yakuya watched as her eyes fluttered and closed. He knew that it was unsightly to openly gawk at a woman but he could not help but to stare at this woman. Her auburn hair shone in the sunlight and the light summery dress she wore shifted around her lithe frame as a light breeze passed. She chewed her full lower lip and Byakuya wanted nothing more than to reach out to her and touch his callused fingers to her lips and brush the hair off her shoulder. He had not felt something this strong in years. He could not remember the last time he saw a woman that was so beautiful and lively.

Byakuya felt his body moving forward, gliding closer to this beautiful, nameless woman. Before he could stop himself he was standing just inches away from her staring down at her beautiful, heart shaped face. Her eyes were still closed but he could see her tremble, she knew that he was close, but she refused to open her eyes and she did not push him away. Byakuya took a step back, realizing that he had just made a fatal error.

* * *

><p><strong>W<strong>hen Orihime finally opened her eyes, he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>t was a Friday night so Left of the Murder was packed. Grimmjow sat in the back of the club with Starrk, Rukia and Higasi. They sat in a corner booth drinking glasses of blood and hanging out. Everyone appeared to be in a fairly good mood aside from Grimmjow. He had not told the Mistress that he was accosted by two members of the task force. That would only incite her rage and Grimmjow did not want to be subjected to that. He knew what happened to anyone that got on her or Sosuke's bad side. They would blame him, he was sure of that. Grimmjow grabbed his drink with a shaky hand and drank its contents with one nervous gulp. Grimmjow nearly jump out of his skin when a cool hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" Aizen asked. Grimmjow saw the genial smile on his face and shuddered.

"Yeah I'm aight man." Grimmjow said with his usual cynical tone.

Aizen nodded then walked away with a slight smirk. Grimmjow stood and went over to the bar. He ordered a shot and a beer with a shot of blood splashed on top. He down the shot then took the beer in one hand and turned to face the dance floor. there were a lot of pretty girls on the dance floor. Grimmjow allowed a lecherous grin to take over his handsome face. He was going to find a way to put himself back in a better mood. He slugged the rest of his beer and dropped the bottle to the floor. He walked over to the dance floor and grabbed the first shapely, pretty girl that he saw.

* * *

><p><strong>O<strong>rihime walked down the long dark hallway towards Mistress Rangiku's office. She knocked on the door and waited patiently to be admitted. The door opened and Rangiku stood before her with a warm smile on her face.

"Orihime, how are you?" Rangiku said gently as she embraced the younger woman.

"I'm fine," Orihime replied.

"Good, good. Tell me how did it today go?" Rangiku sat on the couch as she spoke.

"Everything went well. I changed the delivery dates for two of the three vendors, ordered those floor pillows that you wanted and your dress should be ready in a week." Orihime handed Rangiku all of the receipts. Rangiku accepted them and stood. She walked over to her desk and put them in the top drawer.

"Thank you for your help. I shall be calling on you more often to take care of things that only you can handle."

Orihime nodded then glanced up at her Mistress.

"Mistress Rangiku, if you don't mind my asking. What happened to Ulquiorra? I know he usually takes care of these things for you."

"I don't know what happened to him. I called on him the other night and I have not seen him or heard from him since."

"Oh that's terrible!" Orihime's hands flew up to her face. "I hope he was not harmed in some way."

"Me too. Aizen and I are investigating the matter. You know how special he was to me." Rangiku paused and glanced at Orihime. "It seems my Ulquiorra was special to you too."

"Well he was my first friend when I came here. Neither of us quite fit in and he was so kind to me."

"Yes my Ulqui may not look like a caring man but he is." Rangiku smiled as she showed Orihime to the door. "We will find him my dear, do not fret."

Orihime nodded as she walked out of the office. The door behind her opened one more time as she was walking towards the elevator.

"Orihime my dear," Rangiku called out.

"Yes Mistress."

"Should I assume that you do not want to run my daylight errands? Is that why you asked why happened to Ulquiorra?"

Orihime's mind flashed back to the man that she saw earlier that day. His dark hair, pale skin and beautiful eyes had drifted in and out of her thoughts for the entire day.

"No Mistress. I look forward to completing any task that you give me."

Rangiku nodded and closed the door. Orihime spun around and walked towards the elevator. She looked forward to seeing that dark haired man again.

* * *

><p><strong>G<strong>rimmjow had his back against the wall as he squeezed his dance partners hips. She rubbed her bottom across his erection as they danced, her drunken laughter sounding in his ears when she leaned into him and ran her tongue across his lower lip.

Grimmjow felt nothing for her, but she moaned as he bit down on her shoulder and drank her blood. He had just licked the last of the blood away from the two puncture wounds, when Orihime walked into the club. His azure eyes fell upon her immediately. He shoved his drunken dance partner away and walked over to Orihime. She always seemed to get his attention from the moment she entered the room. Unlike all of the other girls in the club, Orihime had a tendency to stay away from the darker, goth fashion. Instead, she wore a blue sleeveless dress with a pair of black pumps. As usual, she was the most beautiful girl in the room but Grimmjow would never openly admit that to her.

Grimmjow walked up to her and grabbed her butt with both hands. He planted a rough kiss on her lips, his tongue probing her mouth.

"Damn woman, you taste good," Grimmjow growled. Orihime pushed him away slightly.

"You have been drinking," she stated in a somewhat disappointed tone.

"So you gonna lecture me or are we going to dance?" Grimmjow did not even wait for her to respond, he dragged her onto the dance floor. The small rectangular space was crowded and Orihime felt the length of his hard muscular body pressed against hers. She had always loved the feel of his body, but as they moved to the music Orihime began to think of the man that she saw in the park earlier that day. She wondered what his body would feel like in her small hands. Orihime shook her head, she did not think that way and she refused to let immortality change her. Orihime snuggled closer to Grimmjow as the tempo of the music slowed.

* * *

><p>Starrk had always been a little lazy. He never completed a task the way he was supposed to but this time it was not his fault. Deep in the basement of the club, Ulquiorra stirred. He opened one blood shot eye and growled as his memories of the night before came rushing back to him in a tidal wave of pain and rage.<p>

He was not sure how much longer he would last without feeding but he knew one thing for sure. He would have his revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like where I ended this chapter! I love Ulquiorra too much to kill him off in chapter 2 and leave it that way...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! I have wanted to update this fic for quite some time now, but as we all know, life has a tendency to get in the way. Well here is Chapter 5 of **LEFT OF THE MURDER!**

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**R&R please!**

* * *

><p><strong>B<strong>yakuya found himself alone in the weight room. He had his arms above his head, holding onto the pull up bar with his eyes closed, his face pensive. He could not get the image of that girl in the park out of his head. She was beautiful, but a lot of women were. There was something about her that was so different from other women. From afar he could tell that she had a kind gentle spirit, but as he ventured closer to her, he sensed a strange power that reverberated all around her. It vibrated under his skin, letting him know that she was nothing like anyone he had ever seen before.

Byakuya pulled himself up easily on the bar then dropped one hand to his side. He was strong enough to support the weight of his long muscular body with one hand. He held on for a few moments then lowered his body to the floor. The door behind him swung open and Ichigo stood in the doorway.

He was topless with a towel slung over one shoulder and a water bottle in his left hand.

"I thought this room was empty," Ichigo said casually as he strode into the room.

"I was just leaving," Byakuya replied.

"No worries man. Stay. I won't get in your way." Ichigo waved a dismissive hand and walked towards the free weights. Byakuya watched him for a while, still amazed at the immense physical strength that Ichigo possessed.

"Are all of the two natured as strong as you?" Byakuya asked. Ichigo dropped the weight to the floor and turned to look at the black haired shinigami.

"Don't try to mess with my head," Ichigo warned.

"It was a simple question. I have never met another like you before. I have no point of reference."

"Well I have no idea. It's not like my family stuck around to explain any of this to me," Ichigo replied.

"So you still blame them for dying?"

Ichigo chuckled softly, bitterly.

"No. I blame you for letting those vampires run through the soul society. I blame you for letting the slut you were banging kill my entire family. No one else will say it but I will. This whole mess is your fault." Ichigo seethed.

Byakuya gasped. He had lived with the guilt of what his beloved had done to those around him, but since that day, no one has ever uttered a word about the events that took place almost ten years ago.

Once his beloved had killed everyone in the hotel, she had taken off for the soul society and murdered countless soul reapers before anyone had a chance to stop her. Once the dust had settled and the torn ravaged bodies were identified, it was discovered that Ichigo's entire family was murdered.

Byakuya understood the orange haired Shinigami's rage. He was just thirteen years old at the time and had just come into his powers. He was angry and despondent before but the horrific manner, in which his family was killed, left him filled with an unspoken rage that only Byakuya could understand.

Byakuya hated knowing that he could have prevented it if he had not fallen in love.

"I will leave you alone now," Byakuya said quietly.

"Don't bother. I think I'm going to go for a walk." With that Ichigo grabbed his belongings and left, allowing the door to slam shut behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>angiku sat in her opulent living quarters at the foot of her bed. She held a small framed photograph in her hands and struggled to fight back the bloody tears that inundated her blue eyes. The photo was old and in it she saw her smiling face and that of the man that she had loved the most. She brushed a tear off her face and stared at his face. She missed his wide grin and silvery hair. Ichimaru had taken care of her when no one else had and for that she was always grateful. Eventually her gratitude became something much stronger and she had fallen in love with him.

Rangiku easily recalled the nights that she had spent in his bed, his long pale fingers tangled in her thick blonde hair. She was happy then, she smiled and never imagined that anything would change.

Rangiku stood and set the picture on her dresser.

"That was a long time ago," she whispered to herself as tears blurred her vision. She spun around and looked at Aizen. He lay amid her rumpled bed sheets resting peacefully. Sosuke Aizen was the last bit of Gin Ichimaru that Rangiku was able to hold onto. Gin and Sosuke were best friends and it was Ichimaru that had blessed both of them with him dark kiss. Rangiku touched her throat and felt the two small scars. Gin had managed to leave those behind when he turned her. A ghost of a smile played across her lips. She would never forget him, everything she was doing was for him.

Rangiku jumped when she heard a knock at her bedroom door. She strode across the room and yanked the door open. Rukia stood before her with a look of unabashed determination on her face.

"Mistress we need to talk," Rukia started. Rangiku nodded then went to get her robe out of the closet. She slipped on a pair of house shoes and led Rukia down the long candle lit hallway towards the elevator.

They went up to the top floor of the club where Rangiku's office was located. The Mistress barely had a chance to pour them both a drink when Rukia started in.

"I don't know what you are doing, but this isn't right," Rukia started. Rangiku sighed, rolled her eyes then handed Rukia a wineglass half filled with blood. Rangiku could not help but wonder why she had chosen the small dark haired vampire as her second in command. Rukia was strong loyal and intelligent, but sometimes her directness was more than Rangiku could stomach. Still, Rukia did handle most of the paperwork and other tasks that the mistress did not want to do.

"What are you talking about?" Rangiku asked lazily as she took a seat by the fireplace. She stared as the ashes in the small cavernous space and raised one hand. The ashes danced about in the fireplace as she gently moved her fingers. She listened to Rukia speak.

"You stalked Orihime and turned her, then you handed her over to me. I have befriended her, just like you asked me to. I have learned everything about her that I possibly can, but still nothing has changed. We are no closer to finding out the reason why she can walk during the daylight hours," Rukia said vehemently.

"Perhaps you have not done your job," Rangiku murmured lazily.

"I have come to know Orihime quite well but it is no use. You should ask Grimmjow. Those two are close."

Rangiku raised a furtive brow and laughed.

"Are they still a 'couple'? I have not been paying attention."

"You haven't been paying attention. That's the problem," Rukia muttered.

Rangiku looked up at Rukia and saw the worried look in her deep violet eyes.

"Tell me, what is really bothering you," Rangiku stated softly.

"I just don't want you to hurt Inoue when this is all over. She is a sweet girl and…" Rukia paused for a moment. "I consider her a friend now."

Rangiku struggled to keep her facial expression neutral, but the idea of friendship almost seemed laughable to her.

"Think of it this way. Orihime is a day walking vampire, with other powers that are yet to be discovered. The sun is life. Now if we can just figure out what it is about her that makes her so different and harness that power. I am almost positive we can bring those that we love back from the dead. And isn't that what you have wanted all along? To see him again? To touch him?"

Rukia's eyes widened.

"Yes..I..I want to see him, but-."

"But nothing, do as I say and he will be yours again."

Rukia nodded and stood.

"Fine. Whatever you say." Rukia strode out the room and slammed the door shut behind her. Rangiku sat with her glass for a long while, manipulating the ashes in the fireplace with her eyes closed. Everything was taking much longer than she had originally anticipated. She was tired of waiting and depending on others to do her dirty work. Rangiku drained her glass and opened her eyes. She was tired of playing games.

Rangiku flicked her wrist over her shoulder and the ashes turned to small sharp blades that pierced the wall behind her. Rangiku smiled to herself and left her office.

* * *

><p><strong>O<strong>rihime woke up at noon. As usual the sun was high in the sky and she was alone. Orihime stretched then slid out of bed and went about her daily routine. She showered, dressed then brushed out her long hair. She opened her bedroom door and found an envelope at her feet. Expecting it to be another list of errands, Orihime picked it up eagerly, hoping that she would have another excuse to roam around the city looking for that mysterious dark haired man. Much to her surprise the envelope was filled with hundred dollar bills. Orihime gasped and closed her bedroom door. She emptied the content of the envelope onto her bed and stared down at the bills that littered her top sheet. A small note slipped out of the envelope. In Rangiku's neat handwriting it read:

_Don't look surprised. You earned it_.

Orihime smiled and set the note down on her dresser. She picked up all of the money and slid it back in the envelope. She was not sure if she was going to keep it. She had no need for that much money and she did not really work for it, she just ran a few small errands. Orihime slid the envelope in a dresser drawer and left her bedroom.

Left of the Murder was an abysmal place during the day. All of the curtains were drawn and each room was pitch black. Orihime sighed and walked through the club for a bit longer. She was surprised when she came to the end of a dark hallway and saw that the door leading to the basement had been left unlocked. Orihime had never ventured into this part of the building or even asked what was down there. She was not sure if it was boredom or curiosity that led her down the dark flight of steps and into the basement, but as she entered the dark anteroom, the smell of death and decay assaulted her senses causing her to gag. Orihime took a step in the direction of the heavy steel door across the room. For some unknown reason she feared what was on the other side of the door. Orihime took a deep breath and continued on. She paused and placed her hand on the doorknob. She twisted it gently and pulled the door open.

Ulquiorra shielded his sensitive eyes from the thin strands of light that filtered in through the crack in the door. He growled imperceptibly and tried to sit up but found that he could not move at all. His conditioned had worsened over night and it was only a matter of time before he lost whatever blood was left in his body. It was his hatred that allowed him to live on. He wanted revenge on the mistress for taking advantage of his love and adoration. He counted the ways that he would make her pay. Rangiku and Aizen would pay. Ulquiorra gasped when he heard footsteps drawing nearer. He assumed it was Starkk coming to finish what the mistress had started.

The shape-shifter was shocked when he saw Orihime standing over him. She wore a concerned look on her pretty face and in an instant blood stained tears streaked down her pale cheeks.

"Ulquiorra, no." she gasped and dropped to her knees on the floor beside him. Her thin fingers touched the torn ragged flesh on his throat. With a shaky hand, she smoothed his dark blood stained hair off his forehead. She squeezed her eyes shut then opened them again after a long pause. Orihime dried her tears with the back of her hand and looked down at his face.

"Can you tell me who did this to you?" Orihime whispered. Ulquiorra struggled to speak but all he could manage to do was roll his eyes upward toward the ceiling. Orihime followed his gaze with a sigh.

"It was someone here wasn't it?"

Ulquiorra managed a small nod then winced in pain.

"I'm going to fix this. I don't know how but I can't leave you this way." Orihime placed one hand over his wound and closed her eyes. She spoke to him in a soothing tone as she tried to concentrate all of her power.

"Once when I was a little girl I had seen a dog that had just been hit by a car. It was in pretty bad shape and I touched it's paw and thought about nothing but trying to heal it's injuries and it worked. I have never tried to do it again. I don't even know if I can, now that I'm a vampire, but I have to try." Orihime fell silent as she felt a warm tingling sensation travel from her chest to the tips of her fingers. She soon felt Ulquiorra's torn flesh mend itself. Orihime saw the color return to his face shortly after.

She had not expected it to work as well as it did. Ulquiorra wounds had healed, but when he sat up and smiled at her, she saw a distant hungry look in his eyes. He stared blankly at her for a long while his head cocked to one side. Orihime stood slowly and backed away from him. She had seen that look on his face before, usually when he had gone for long periods of time without hunting. He had a tendency to become obstinate, impulsive and even violent when he needed to feed. Orihime did not have the time to think or anticipate his actions. Ulquiorra stood and before Orihime could stop him, he lunged at her and pinned her back against the wall.

* * *

><p>Here is where I leave you for now... I will be back soon!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! It has been a long time and I have missed writing these fics so bad but so much stuff came up**

**This chapter was supposed to be 4x longer but as I was writing it more stuff came up and I have to get back to work, which totally sucks but anyway...**

**Please dont bitch me out for the length of this chapter lol. I really wanted to give more but since time constraints are keeping me from doing so I at least wanted to put this up to let you guys know that I have not forgotten about this fic**

**See you soon, I promise the next chapter is going to kick ass!**

**-Z**

* * *

><p>Shape-shifters had a history that was as long and bloody as that of the vampire. They were revered for their strength but hated and feared at the same time because they did not maintain a beautiful visage the way the vampires did. When they shifted the form they took on could be beautiful, if not angelic, or it could be hard, cold and ugly.<p>

That is what Orihime had been told on countless occasions when the subject had come up. She always thought that her immortal brethren were too hard on Ulquiorra. She had always believed him to be a caring, affectionate creature, but as his hand clamped over her mouth she felt fear coursing through her veins. His hand was still human, but his fingernails were thick black talons. She felt them press against her cheek as he thrust his body against hers, closing the miniscule gap between them. Ulquiorra was a slight, sinewy man, but as he began to take on another form, he seemed larger. His muscles throbbed and pulsated underneath his skin as his free hand grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them above her head.

Orihime winced and closed her eyes as a small sound escaped her lips. Even in her ears it sounded more like a low moan than a cry of pain. She could tell that this excited him. Every inch of his hard muscular body trembled with hunger and anticipation and his grip on her wrists tightened.

Ulquiorra stared into her eyes for a long while, his wide turquoise eyes boring into hers. They moved down slowly, taking in every infinitesimal detail.

He had seen her before, spoken to her on many occasions, but this was the first time that he had seen her as more than just the mistress's protégé. In his blood starved mind she was a beautiful woman that he wanted to devour.

Ulquiorra took his hand away from her mouth and pressed his index finger to his lips.

"Shh." The sound brought a slight blush to her cheeks. Orihime was so much more human that he realized. He then pressed that same finger to her lips and dragged it down slowly. He watched in fascination as a small drop of blood leaked from her lower lip. The wound healed in seconds, but still her cold dead blood slid down to her chin and stopped. He leaned forward tentatively as his tongue flickered out. He licked the blood off her chin with the tip of his tongue then traced a warm wet trail to her lower lip. Orihime gasped as he drew her lower lip into his mouth. To his surprise, the spot where his nail cut her lip open was warm against his tongue. He bit down on her lower lip then licked the reddened skin slowly.

He could not think clearly. Every emotion and desire that he felt was lost in his need to taste blood and consume.

"Ulquiorra don't," Orihime whispered as his hand strayed down. His fingers slid under her skirt and she felt a shudder pass through her body as his callused fingers danced across her smooth skin. His fingers inched closer to her most intimate spot as a low growl sounded from somewhere within his chest. Orihime closed her eyes and inclined her face upward. She wanted him to stop, he had to stop, but it was for the wrong reasons. She was not repulsed by him, nor was she truly frightened. In truth, she was intrigued by his sudden show of strength.

Ulquiorra released her lower lip just long enough to take a breath before pressing his lips against hers. He was surprised at how soft her lips were. Every other vampire that he had encountered in his long life was seemingly made out of steel. Their features were sharp and angular, their skin smooth and hard like glass and their touch frigid. But Orihime was soft, warm and alive.

He hooked one of her legs around his waist then the other, lifting her off the hard dusty floor, as his tongue invaded every inch of her mouth. She tasted better than he could ever imagine and she was no longer fighting him. Ulquiorra lifted his head, breaking the kiss. He looked at Orihime and found that she held his gaze with an unwavering confidence that was severely out of character. After a long while, she looked away, exposing her neck. Ulquiorra felt his heart rate speed up. Blood pounded in his ears at the sight of her long swan like neck exposed to him. For him.

He let go of her hands and leaned forward. His teeth pierced her flesh and in an instant, her blood poured into his mouth. Orihime wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly as blood left her body and entered his. She felt his entire body tremble then tense up as a set of dark leathery wings forced their way through the hard steely skin of his back. He buried his teeth deeper into her skin and suppressed a pain filled cry as his wings unfurled.

Ulquiorra continued to drink her blood despite the memories that continued to assault his senses. Vampires and shapeshifters both had the power to see their victims memories in their blood. Most times it was easy to block out, but Ulquiorra could not seem to this time. He saw her early child hood memories and felt the depth of her emotions. He saw her best friend Tatsuki. The last image was the one that haunted him the most.

He envisioned a dark empty street in Karakura Town. Coming into focus was Tatsuki's home. Ulquiorra could almost smell the blood and the carnage as the image became clearer. The front door swung open, the scent of blood grew stronger. Tatsuki lay dead on the floor before his eyes. Her small corpse eviscerated her skin torn to ribbons. Ulquiorra had lived with the guilt of what he had done, but to see Tatsuki lying on the floor dead and cold through Orihime's eyes, and memories, was more than he could bear.

He pulled away from her quickly, dropping her to the floor. Orihime looked up at him, confusion darkening her expression. She raised a shaking hand to her throat and felt the deep wound that he had left. Ulquiorra wanted nothing more than to reach out to her, touch her again, tell her the truth, but that wasn't possible. She would hate him for what he did, almost as much as he hated himself. Ulquiorra fled the basement, leaving Orihime alone on the floor painted in her own blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know its super tiny, but so much happens in the next chapter and I did not want to rush it and screw it up.<strong>

**I will be back soon I promise. Hopefully by weekend chapter 7 will be up!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! So this is what happens when I finally get a job! Ugh it takes me sooo damn long to find the time to do this but it has been bothering me for weeks, because most of this has been written since I last posted but I swear there is always something to do. Anyway...

Here is **Chapter 7 of Left Of The Murder**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The sunset on another warm day. As usual, Orihime found herself sitting in a booth with Grimmjow and a few of the other coven members. Her wounds from earlier that day healed rather quickly but the memory of what transpired in the basement of the club stayed with her. Finding Ulquiorra lying on the hard dusty floor so close to death, was an unexpected shock. She had always cared for him and thought very highly of him, so the thought of him being in any pain was more than she could stomach.<p>

The feel of his lips against hers, remembering the way that he touched her and his abrupt departure was what confused her the most. He needed to feed and she accepted that. If she had not offered herself to him, she knew that he would have eventually attacked and killed someone else. But the way her body responded to his lust and hunger, she had not been able to wrap her head around that.

Orihime touched her long fingers to her throat and sighed. She reached for the wine glass on the table in front of her and took a tentative sip.

"What are you doing?" A deep voice said suddenly. Orihime glanced up and saw Grimmjow looking at her with a petulant look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked. Grimmjow took the glass out of her hand and stared at the dark red contents.

"You never drink this shit. Are you that hungry?" he asked.

"I guess," Orihime murmured, not wanting to tell him how she managed to lose a large amount of blood.

"Let's go." Grimmjow grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the booth. He led her to the elevator and practically tossed her inside once the doors opened. She stood with her back pressed against the wall staring at him. Both of Grimmjow's fists were pressed against the wall on either side of her head, blocking her path. He turned around for one moment to press the button to take them up to the fourth floor. He turned back to her with a wicked grin on his face.

"I always enjoy this as much as you do," He said as he opened his shirt, exposing his muscular chest.

"Grimmjow I'm fine. I don't need you to do this," Orihime said weakly.

"Bullshit. Don't argue with me."

Orihime saw the impatient look on his face and decided not to resist. She needed blood.

Grimmjow let out a deep moan as her petite fangs broke his flesh. Her fangs retracted as her warm tongue began to circle the two puncture wounds on his chest. Her lips moved slowly as she drank his blood. Everyone's blood had a different taste, feel and aroma. Grimmjow's blood tasted wild and untamed. There was something feral in the way that his blood tasted on her lips. She always felt stronger and uninhibited after being with him, but she could also sense the darkness within him. he had always treated her with kindness and affection but she knew that he could be cruel, she felt it every time her fangs broke his hard, steely skin.

Grimmjow grunted and slammed his fist against the wall putting a dent in it. He knew that Orihime probably did not even realize what she was doing but her small hands had strayed down past the waistband of his jeans. One hand gripped his erection through his jeans as the other slid back up his abdomen. She moaned lightly and closed her eyes. Grimmjow reached behind him and hit the emergency brake button. Lights flashed red in the elevator but he didn't give a damn. He was not going to pass up a chance to finally have Orihime the way that he wanted her.

Grimmjow roughly lifted the bottom of her skirt and pressed his body against hers. She gasped lightly but did not stop licking the thin slivers of blood that leaked from the two small puncture wounds. Her back arched, pushing her ample bosom against his chest as his fingers slid inside of her panties. The warmth of her delicate flesh almost scorched his fingertips. He wanted more of her. his free hand gripped the back of her neck roughly. He jerked her forward and kissed her, his lips crashing into hers. Orihime closed her eyes and reveled in the pleasure that Grimmjow was giving her.

* * *

><p>Rukia and Rangiku stood on the balcony just outside of Rangiku's office. They each held a glass of wine and waited for aizen to return. He was the only other creature that knew of the Mistress's intentions and it had been a while since the three vampires had convened.<p>

Rukia took a sip from her glass and sighed. She looked out at the night sky feeling the weight of her betrayal. In the last month she and Orihime had not spoken much but she knew that the auburn haired vampire respected her and considered her a friend. The thought saddened Rukia. She never imagined that getting what she wanted would cause others so much pain. That was an unintended side effect.

"What weighs so heavily on your mind?" Rangiku asked quietly.

"It's not like you give a damn," Rukia muttered.

"That's just hurtful," Rangiku replied.

"Whatever. When is sosuke getting here?" Rukia asked as she waved a dismissive hand.

"I'm right here."

Rukia looked up to see Sosuke Aizen walking towards them. He wore a calm gentle smile as he strode confidently across the room. Rukia glanced up at Rangiku and rolled her eyes when she saw the adoring look in Rangiku's eyes. Rangiku had a tendency to fall in and out of lust. She also confused lust with love. Rukia honestly did not care but this time her relationship with Aizen could prove to be dangerous and Rukia felt for anyone that got caught in the crosshairs.

"You look lovely Rukia." Sosuke crooned delicately as he pressed his cold lips to her cheek. Rukia suppressed a shudder. Aizen was so calm, cool and composed. He reminded her so much of her brother-in-law. Rukia snapped her eyes shut and pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. She refused to think back to that time in her life. Things may have been simpler then but she could not go back in time.

"So tell me what you know so far," Aizen said directing his comment at Rukia as Rangiku handed his a wineglass filled with blood.

"Honestly not much so far. We all know that she can move about freely during the day. She in weaker in the sunlight and moves at the speed of a normal human being but that is about it. And it seems that whatever power it is does not come from her blood. Grimmjow has drank from her blood and he cannot even stay awake during the day. We spoke about this recently." Rukia took a deep breath then a sip of her drink.

"I assumed that the power came from her blood. Interesting," Aizen raked his fingers through his hair contemplatively. "Do you think perhaps it could exist somewhere else? Like her heart for example?"

Even Rangiku gasped at his last statement. the glass in Rukia's hand shook.

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Rukia asked from between clenched teeth.

"Absolutely nothing. I am just considering all of our options," he replied smoothly.

"Orihime is our only option. we cannot cause her any physical pain," Rangiku interjected.

"I never meant to suggest that we should cause her any harm. I just think that we should consider every option," Aizen said with one eyebrow raised and a thin smile on his lips.

"Well that is just not an option dear," Rangiku said smoothly.

"Well let us deal with the facts. Orihime is yet to feast on anything other than vampire blood. That level of deprivation is sure to cause madness in her and we all know what the signs are," Aizen stated.

"Yes, hyper-sexuality. The first phase is my favorite phase," Rangiku giggled.

"Then heightened physical strength," Rukia murmured.

"Followed by an unyielding desire to feed, kill and slaughter, that is my personal favorite," Aizen mused as he finished his drink.

Rukia growled imperceptibly and stalked out of the room. She walked out of the office and down the hall, determined to rid herself of the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

><p>Ichigo felt as if he could walk all night. The air was cool, carrying the sweet smell of jasmine. Since his confrontation with Byakuya he had not returned to the mansion that doubled as their home and base of operations. He just could not face the smug raven hair shinigami. That man was a constant reminder of all that he had lost. Ichigo shook his head and walked farther into the night. He paused once he happened upon a park. He decided to rest his aching muscles there. He had been on his feet for over twenty four hours, just walking off his rage and fighting the monster that lived within him.<p>

* * *

><p>Orihime's eyes fluttered open. Her vision was blurred at first but she recognized the dimly lit room and soft bedding all around her. she was in her bedroom. Orihime moved to sit up but was pinned to the bed by a strong muscular arm. She gasped and turned to her left. Grimmjow slept peacefully at her side. Orihime gently moved his arm and attempted to slide off the bed without waking him. she almost made it when she felt a hand grab her wrist.<p>

"Where do you think you're going?" Grimmjow growled. He pulled her back down onto the bed and slid his body over hers. He grinned at her as his fingers trailed up her thighs.

"What day is this? What did we do?" Orihime whispered. Grimmjow chuckled lightly and pressed a rough, hungry kiss to her lips.

"You know exactly what we did. Fuck you taste so good, did you know that? I just want to…" his voice trailed off as he slid down the length of her body, his head disappearing between her legs. His touch was rough and hurried, as if he could not hold himself back much longer.

"Grimmjow please stop. I need to talk to you," Orihime pleaded.

"We can talk later," was his growled response.

"No." Orihime sat up and closed her legs. Grimmjow looked up at her, his eyes glowing.

"Fine, whatever you want princess."

Orihime chose to ignore the sarcasm in his voice. She searched around for her panties then slid into them. Her head was pounding and her memories of the last few hours were a blur. She recalled flashes of skin and hard bloody kisses, but she could not recall one important detail.

"Did we go all the way?" Orihime asked suddenly. Grimmjow looked at her with one eyebrow raised then laughed loudly, suddenly.

"You may have been a little blood drunk but do you think you would ever really let me hit it? Of course not. You threw me halfway across the room when I put one finger inside you."

Orihime breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped the blanket around her body.

"Good." Her smile faltered when she meet Grimmjow's gaze. The look of rage in his eyes was enough to make her blood run cold.

"Does the thought of being with me bother you so much?" he seethed.

"It's not like that, I just don't want to carelessly throw my virginity away!" Orihime exclaimed.

"Carelessly! Are you fucking kidding me? I have been chasing after you for months, thinking about only you, taking care of you and that's the shit you say to me? Fuck this," Grimmjow stood and grabbed his jeans off the floor. "I can't take this shit anymore Inoue. I'm done." Grimmjow grabbed his shirt off the lamp, his shoes from under the bed and stalked out the room.

It took Orihime a while to find all of her clothes and her bearings but once she did she ran after grimmjow. She searched the entire club for him before realizing that he must have left. She ran out of Left Of The Murder into the darkness of the night.

* * *

><p>Kisuke sat in the back room of the dimly lit strip club with his medical bag in his lap. Places like this always made him uncomfortable. He was never one to enjoy the sight of nubile human flesh skittering down a pole, he was far too in love with Yoruichi to really enjoy it. But still he had work to do. The door to the room opened and in an instant the woman he was waiting for stood before him, her long blue hair pulled into a tight ponytail, her face grim.<p>

"Back so soon?" Nel said with a sigh.

"I would not be here if it was not urgent," Kisuke said, his tone just as laden with grief as hers.

"I know." Neliel sat at the edge of the table in front of him and turned away, exposing her back to him. "Just try to make it quick this time."

Kisuke nodded and quickly opened his medical bag. He extracted a long thick needle and rubbing alcohol pads. He cleaned a spot on her back then hesitated. He hated this process almost as much as Nel did. He plunged the needle deep into her spinal column. Nel cried out as he gently lifted the plunger and extracted the clear liquid that existed only in her body. He pulled the needle out slowly and placed it back in his bag.

"I'm so sorry," Kisuke murmured.

"Is your friend that close to turning into a full vampire?" Nel asked, her voice thin and ragged.

"Yes, he will not last for much longer the way he is."

"Then don't apologize." Nel stood and flipped her ponytail over her shoulder. "I never viewed this, my life as a curse until now. Unlike you soul reapers and those damn vampires, I'm fully alive, completely immortal and impervious to almost all ailments, but whatever it is that keeps me alive is killing me at the same time." She touched the sore spot on her back and winced.

"Are you getting weaker?" Kisuke asked.

"Physically no but my spirit feels so heavy sometimes and…" Neliel paused as she thought of the turquoise haired man from the other night. "I have let me guard down."

"Don't make that mistake in this town. There are too many creatures that would cause you harm living amongst us."

Nel nodded and began to walk towards the door.

"Kisuke, you are one of my oldest friends, you have asked me to save this man from becoming a vampire, but you never told me why."

"Why what?" Urahara looked at her confused.

"Why go through the trouble of stopping the darkness from invading his body?"

Kisuke sighed and stood.

"The woman that I love use to love him. Another man would be jealous but I'm not. I know how much it would hurt her if he suffered the same fate that she did."

Nel nodded and patted his shoulder gently.

"You're a good man," she murmured before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Orihime ran into the night, trying to track Grimmjow by his scent but it was impossible. He had completely bathed himself in Orihime and all of her smells for hours, she could not tell the difference between places he had been and her own feelings of fear and guilt. Orihime knew that she would eventually hurt him and that he would lash out but she never dreamed that he would just walk away from her. It was selfish of her to hold onto him, use him as a crutch and she knew it, but she had felt so alone and overcome with sadness that she allowed any distraction to keep her from her thoughts. She wanted to love Grimmjow but realized that she never really could.<p>

Orihime ran blindly into the night until she bumped into something that knocked her off her feet. She jumped up and glanced at the intrusion. A short gasp left her when she saw him before her. He was tall and very muscular with golden brown eyes, sharp angular features and spiky orange hair. He was a remarkable man and Orihime knew that she was staring.

"I'm so so sorry!" Orihime stammered as she took a step back. His full lips were set in a straight expressionless line.

"No worries," He said, his deep voice causing the color to rise in her cheeks. Orihime bowed deeply, stammered another apology then turned on her heels to resume her search for Grimmjow.

"Hey wait up!" The orange haired man called out. Orihime skidded to a stop. She was almost too afraid to turn around. This man was so good looking and intense, she did not want to look into his eyes again.

Orihime turned around slowly.

"Yes?"

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Orihime Inoue," She replied her voice just above a whisper.

"Yeah? Orihime." He thought it over for a moment before flashing a lopsided smile. "I like it, the name fits you."

"Thank you I guess," Orihime chuckled. "What's your name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"It's nice to meet you." Orihime hesitated before extending her hand to shake his. It had been so long since she had spoken to anyone that was not a vampire. She almost forgot what to do.

"Well I don't want to hold you up, you look like you have something important to do."

"Yeah I was looking for someone," Orihime said.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be running around in the middle of the night alone," ichigo commented, his brow furrowed.

"Don't worry, I may look weak but I can hold my own."

"I'll bet." Ichigo paused and was about to let her walk away, but something about her wide, innocent gray eyes, gentle smile and easy going mannerisms made him want to be near her, talk to her all night.

"I may be coming on strong, but do you think we can meet like this again? Well minus the head on collision," He chuckled. Orihime laughed but he saw the look of doubt on her face.

"I'm not sure that is such a good idea," Orihime replied.

"Oh well that's okay. You probably have a boyfriend or something."

"Actually I don't, not anymore at least." Orihime cast her eyes downward and frowned for a brief moment. Ichigo found himself desperately wondering what this beautiful, almost angelic girl was thinking.

"You know what, let's do this again. Meet me here tomorrow at the same time, if you happen to be free."

"I'll be here," Ichigo promised.

"Well it was nice to meet you Ichigo Kurosaki."

"See you tomorrow Orihime Inoue."

* * *

><p>OK I know I make everyone wait just to let it be Ichigo that she actually talks to. Sorry but I swear I have my reasons lol!<p>

Oh and thank you for all of the reviews and kind words!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! It feels like I have not updated this fic in like 10 years!**

**I am glad to be back and I hope everyone enjoys chapter 8 of Left of The Murder!**

**Please R&R! **

**It helps me write lol**

**-Zer0**

* * *

><p>Grimmjow used the back door to enter the strip club. He could have used the main entrance but he did not was to be sidetracked by any distractions on his way to see the only woman, aside from Orihime, that had been on his mind. He walked down a long dimly lit hallway until he found the door he was looking for. Grimmjow placed his hand on the doorknob and paused. He felt Nel's presence on the other side of the door and shivered. He could not wait to see her, but still he felt a certain measure of trepidation. He knew that he would not want to hold back once he saw her. Grimmjow twisted the doorknob and entered the room. He saw Nel dancing provocatively for an older gentleman in a business suit. She glanced over her shoulder momentarily, smiled at the intrusion and continued to dance.<p>

Grimmjow smiled as he strode across the room. His eyes flickered from the intoxicated man on the couch to Nel's scantily clad body.

"Get the fuck out," Grimmjow said to the man on the couch. The man seemed to sober up in an instant. He scrambled to his feet and fled the room with a look of confusion on his face.

"Great, now that guy is going to think that you're my pimp," Nelliel mused. Grimmjow managed a slight chuckle before taking her in his arms and crushing his lips against hers.

Once again, the buxom dancer did not resist. She seemed to enjoy his ferocity.

Grimmjow pulled away for a brief moment and stared down at her face. She was so beautiful and lively, she may not have been Orihime but at least she actually wanted to be with him. He felt his fangs descend.

"Slow down vampire. I can't have you draining me of my blood and leaving me passed out in the champagne room," Neliel said as she attempted to wiggle out of his grasp.

"What did you just call me?" Grimmjow asked as he allowed her arms to fall to their side.

"I know what you are. I should have realized it the first time that I saw you, it's so obvious." Nelliel said with a shrug.

Grimmjow stared at her dumbfounded for a moment.

"How the hell did you know… Fuck I don't even care how you know you are going to get me killed," he grumbled. Nel smiled and pressed her index finger to his lips.

"I won't tell if you won't," she whispered. This brought a smile to the blue haired vampires face. "Don't worry, I will explain everything to you. I promise this will all make sense before the night is over."

Grimmjow stared at her blankly for a brief moment before snapping back to reality.

"I don't have time for this shit. I don't really give a fuck how you know or what you know. I just wanna…" His voice trailed off as he grabbed Nel by the back of her neck and forced his tongue into her mouth. She pushed him away this time, her physical strength coming as a surprise to him.

"We have all the time in the world to…" Nel let a lurid smile creep across her lips before continuing. "But we should probably talk. My shift is about to end, let's get out of here." Nel walked out of the room and Grimmjow followed.

"Are we going back to your place?" he asked.

"Eventually. I have to make a quick stop first though."

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra sat in a dark alleyway washing the blood off his hands using the filthy water leaking from a broken drainpipe. He growled and cast his eyes about wildly. He had been feeding nonstop since his departure from Left of The Murder, but still he was hungry. He needed more. He would need his strength if he planned to follow through with his plan.<p>

There was no way he alone could take down Rangiku and her fledgling vampires by himself. He would need to find or create others that possessed the same abilities and powers that he did.

Just as that thought entered his mind, he sensed something, no someone close by. Ulquiorra stood and straightened the black shirt and pants that he had stolen off one of his victims. The clothes had fit perfectly but the shoes were a little loose.

He exited the damp alleyway and made a right; following whatever it was that was calling out to him. He stopped short in front of a nightclub. It was not Left of The Murder but another club named Heat. He had never once ventured inside but he knew of this place because Rangiku often complained that people went to Heat instead of Left of the Murder. Standing just outside of the entrance was a man with short spiky black hair and intense gray eyes. He had the number 69 tattooed on his cheek and a bright blue stripe painted across his nose. He was dressed in the same manner as the other club goers in brightly colored cyber goth clothes and accessories, but something about this man was different. His energy seemed more animalistic than human. Ulquiorra managed a smile; this man would be the first of many.

* * *

><p>The stop that Nel needed to make was at an all night tattoo parlor just a few blocks away from the strip club. They entered the well-lit tattoo shop and walked towards the back. A bald man with red markings tattooed at the outer corner of his eyes looked up and sneered at Grimmjow but immediately smiled when he saw Nel.<p>

"What's up baby?" the man called out as he stood and held his arms out.

"Ikkaku!" Nel ran and practically jumped into his arms. After a few pleasantries were exchanged Nel turned to introduce the two men to each other.

"Ikkaku honey, this is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," Nel said with a smile. "And Grimmjow this is Ikkaku Madarame."

Both men nodded at each other but neither moved forward to shake hands or exchange any other form of greeting.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Grimmjow grumbled.

"You and I need to talk and I planned on getting inked tonight. So why don't we kill two birds with one stone?"

"Whatever. I'm going to the liquor store we passed on the way here. You want anything?"

"Jack." Ikkaku called out.

"Vodka." Nel replied.

Grimmjow shot both of them a dirty look, feeling his patience wear thin. He wanted to say or do something to scare the shit out of both Nel and Ikkaku, but after a few months with Orihime he realized that treating a girl like shit and trying to get in her pants at the same time, didn't really work out.

Grimmjow stalked out of the tattoo shop and made his way to the liquor store.

"Nel is this really safe?" Ikkaku asked as soon as the door closed.

"Honestly I don't really know, but I like him. Something about him is so different."

"But he's just a fucking vampire."

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" they looked up to see Grimmjow had returned. He stood by the front door with two bags in one hand and red plastic cups in the other. "I'm trying to stay calm and not over react the way that I normally do so I'm going to ask this one time and I expect an answer. What the fuck is up with you two? No one knows who I am or what I am but you both seem to have all the fucking answers. I don't have time for this shit so tell me what you know before I start breaking shit."

Ikkaku jumped to his feet and strode over to Grimmjow.

"I don't appreciate it when douche bags like you stroll into my shop making threats and asking questions."

"So do something about it." Grimmjow flashed a wide grin, obviously happy at the prospect of a good fight.

"Grimmjow cut it out! Ikkaku pour us a couple of drinks and let's get to work on this tat."

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra entered Heat through a side entrance and found his way up to the V.I.P. room. He had been following that man for quite some time and was growing impatient. He did not have the ability to compel humans to come to him so he just had to wait, until the raven haired human was alone, then he would strike. Ulquiorra moved over to the bar and ordered a drink. He held it in his hand in an attempt at blending in as he waited for his moment to come. Ulquiorra sipped his drink and gagged. He never did like the taste of liquor. Red wine was palatable, as it reminded him of blood. Another hour passed this way and just as he was about to give up his prey had begun to move toward the exit. Ulquiorra left his drink on the bar and followed.<p>

"Hisagi, you are hammered." The drunk girl that held Hisagi up slurred as they walked down the street.

"So are you Apacci, come on let's cut through that park." Hisagi replied.

Ulquiorra listened in on their conversation for a moment then ran ahead, shifting into his animal form. He waited in the shadows, knowing that now was the time to be patient, the hard part was almost over.

The buzzing of the tattoo gun was a familiar sound to Grimmjow. He slugged tequila straight out the bottle as he watched Ikkaku tattoo a large number three on Nel's back. She drank a vodka and cran as she spoke.

"I had a feeling that you might have been a vampire the night that you fed from me,' Nel started, answering the question that Grimmjow had been dying to ask. The buzzing of the needle stopped.

"You let that asshole feed from you Nel?" Ikkaku asked dubiously.

"She didn't let me do shit,' Grimmjow grumbled.

"I let my guard down for a moment that's all," Nel replied. Ikkaku shot Grimmjow another dirty look but said nothing.

"So are you guys vampire hunters or some shit like that?"

"No, not at all. Ikkaku is a shape shifter and I am a witch," Nel said with a sigh.

"A what and a what? You have got to be kidding me," Grimmjow scoffed.

"She's telling the truth idiot. How else would we have known about you? What really surprises me is the fact that you couldn't tell immediately. You must be dense."

"Ikkaku you are not helping," Nel chided gently.

"Well I know about shifters. Our queen was banging a shifter for a while, but a witch come on now. Where's your pointy hat and wand?"

"Don't be a dick," Nel replied calmly. "Witches are nothing like you would imagine. My full name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. The Odelschwanck family has existed for as long as vampires have. We are a clan of immortal spell casters with one purpose. It is our pleasure and our duty to seek out and protect a royal family of cursed vampires."

"Cursed vampires?"

"Yes. In this particular family, all of the women are born as humans but turned into vampires before their 25th birthday. The bloodline is kept alive by the men of their family. The men remain as humans and continue to have children, hoping that they can find a way to end the curse. It is my job to find the girl that was recently turned and protect her."

"Protect her from what? This shit makes no sense." Grimmjow mumbled.

"Protect her from herself." Nel paused as if she realized that she had said too much.

"Okay. I don't really get it but if that's the case, how do you know this jerk off?" Grimmjow asked.

"Ikkaku and I have known each other for decades. Being an immortal affords you a lot of time to travel and meet new people. Ikkaku tried to kill me one night almost fifty years ago. He thought I was just another lost human roaming around late at night. Once I managed to subdue him and force him back into his human form, we bonded."

Grimmjow raked his fingers through his messy teal hair and stood, feeling more confused than he did when the night first began. He walked over to the stereo and found the classic rock station. Pantera, his favorite band, poured out of the speakers. He turned to face Nel and Ikkaku and smirked.

* * *

><p>Orihime searched the dark streets for Grimmjow for what seemed like hours. She wanted to, no, had to find him. An apology lingered on her lips. She had to explain herself to him, take away that pained look in his eyes. She had never meant to hurt him, but that is all she ever seemed to do. Orihime came to an abrupt halt when she realized that she was back in front of Left of the Murder. She had no idea how she managed to run around in a big circle, but there she was in front of her home.<p>

"Maybe he came back," she murmured to herself as she entered the dimly lit club.

As she expected, Grimmjow was nowhere to be found. Orihime took a seat at the bar and ordered a glass of red wine. She held it in her hand with a solemn expression on her face.

"A woman as beautiful as you should never be alone."

Orihime looked up to see Sosuke Aizen standing beside her.

"What did that animal Jaegerjaquez do to upset you?" Sosuke asked.

"Nothing. Im just tired that's all." Orihime heard her voice waver as the tears began to fall from her eyes. She turned away from Aizen for a moment to wipe away her tears. Sosuke tucked one finger under her chin and forced her to look into his chocolate brown eyes. He leaned in and pressed his cold lips to her cheek, tasting her tears. Before pulling away, he allowed his lips to linger over hers.

"Even your tears taste pure," He whispered before walking away. Orihime sat awestruck as the powerful vampire walked away. She drank the contents of her glass in two gulps before leaving. Orihime was far too deep in thought to realize that a pair of angry blue eyes tracked her every movement.


	9. Chapter 9

So here is Chapter 9 of Left of The Murder!

So I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I forced myself to get it out before leaving for my vacay lol.

Also I wanted to get to the part that you all have been patiently waiting for.

Enjoy and R&R please!

* * *

><p>Ichigo finally returned home. Somehow, after his chance encounter with that beautiful red head he felt the ache in his chest dissipate. Nothing and no one could ever make him forget about his family and how much it hurt when he lost them, but this girl did something to quell the pain. Ichigo wondered if it was her easy smile or stormy gray eyes, he was not sure but there definitely was something about her that put a smile on his face. Ichigo entered the mansion that he shared with the soul reapers and his two friends, Uryuu and Chad.<p>

Everyone was in the meeting room discussing some tactical maneuver. Ichigo silently took a seat at the table and grab a note pad and a pen. Everyone noticed his presence but they did not say a word.

They were all use to his mood swings and attitude, but he was indispensible. His immense power made him one of the more useful members of the task force.

Ichigo began to jot down what was up on the projector when he felt a pair of cold eyes on him. Ichigo looked up and saw Byakuya staring at him, with him usual bland, colorless expression. Ichigo rolled his eyes and looked away. No matter how much time passed, something about Kuchiki still unnerved him. The two would never be friends and sometimes Ichigo was not even sure why they fought on the same side. Ichigo wanted revenge and Byakuya just wanted to alleviate the guilt that he felt.

Ichigo sat still for about two more minutes before nodding politely at everyone at the table then taking his leave. He stripped off his shirt and headed to the weight room.

Byakuya frowned as Ichigo left the room. Every time Ichigo left, he was gone for longer amount of time. Before it would just be a few hours, now full days were passing before he would come back. It was irritating to the raven-haired shinigami. He was getting tired of Ichigo and his attitude. It was not because of his power that he kept him around. Kenpachi was a powerful soul reaper as was Renji, but Byakuya felt that he owed the orange haired man. Byakuya believed that Ichigo deserved the chance to avenge the family that he lost. Nothing could ever bring them back but that was hardly the issue at this point. Byakuya shook his head and turned his attention to Soi Fong.

* * *

><p>The girl fought more than Ulquiorra had anticipated. He had planned to leave her dead in the park with her throat torn open. Everyone would believe that it was an animal attack and he could just move on with his plan, but as Ulquiorra dragged Hisagi and Apacci's bodies across the dusty wooden floor, he realized exactly what he had gotten himself into.<p>

* * *

><p>Hisagi's eyes opened slowly. His entire body hurt and even his eyelids were sore. He groaned and looked around. He was not back home, in his small one bedroom apartment. Instead, he was lying on the floor of a dark, dusty room. Hisagi rubbed his hand across his forehead and tried to sit up. He had a skull-crushing headache and his mouth was dry. He had no idea how he wound up here, but he suddenly wondered if Apacci was okay.<p>

"So you finally woke up?" a calm voice said. Hisagi scrambled to his feet and turned around.

Standing in a dark corner was a small lithe man with jet-black hair and startling green eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Hisagi croaked. "And what is this place?"

"My name is Ulquiorra and currently you are in my home." Ulquiorra swept one hand around the dank dusty room. Hisagi sat up slowly.

"Please do not move about too much, your body is still healing, but you are stronger than your friend. Her recuperation is taking more time than I would have liked."

Hisagi looked to his left and felt his eyes widen. Lying on the floor covered in blood was his friend Appaci. Bite marks covered her arms and legs and a chunk of flesh was missing from her throat. Somehow, she was still breathing lightly, but her eyes were closed and a pained look contorted her pretty face.

"What have you done?" Hisagi said from between clenched teeth. He swayed on his feet but still walked slowly towards Ulquiorra.

"Calm down. I have made both of you stronger. She will recover in time then both of you will fight for me."

"Like hell we will. I don't know who you are or what you want from us, but we are getting out of here right after I kick your ass." Hisagi stood just inches away from Ulqiorra now. He swayed from left to right, feeling wobbly on his feet. His vision was blurred and his head was pounding but he felt a strange new energy coursing throughout his entire body. It was painful, but it felt good. Hisagi smiled and balled his fist. He drew his arm back ready to throw the first punch but before his fist could connect with Ulquiorra's face, a sickening pulse of energy rippled through his body, sending him reeling backwards to the floor. He landed hard on his back, hitting his head in the process. Hisagi squeezed his eyes shut and spat up a mouthful of blood.

"I do not want to have to explain myself more than once, so I will wait for your friend to recover before I tell you my purpose." Ulquiorra said in his low voice as he approached Hisagi. "You are now under my control, every nerve, every cell, even your blood now belongs to me. In exchange, I have given you the power to own the night and do whatever it is that you choose. You will live forever as long as you are useful to me. Do you understand?"

"Screw you," Hisagi spat.

"As expected, you are not happy with the change yet because you do not understand what is happening inside your body." Ulquiorra crouched down to the floor, placing his lips next to Hisagi's ear.

"Call your power to you. Say the word that will make you stronger. Say it."

Hisagi looked up at him, his eyes filled with hate and rage, but before he could stop himself, he felt his lips moving.

"Reap."

A burst of electricity seemed to engulf him. Hisagi screamed as the transformation was completed.

* * *

><p>"Be careful," Nel whispered against Grimmjow's lips as his hand flitted over the freshly inked tattoo on her back.<p>

"My bad," Grimmjow murmured between kisses as he moved his hand down to grip her waist. They were outside the door to her apartment and Grimmjow could no longer hold himself back. He had been watching her dig around in her bag for her keys when the desire he felt mounting in his chest took over. Maybe it was the way her long thick hair cascaded over her shoulders, or perhaps it was the way she chewed her lower lip as she searched, he was not entirely sure, but he just knew that he had to have her.

Grimmjow grabbed Nel by the back of her neck and deepened this kiss. He shivered when their tongues touched then smiled against her lips when he heard her purse fall to the floor.

"I want you so fucking bad," He growled.

"Let's get inside first," Nel whispered back. Grimmjow nodded in agreement, but began to lay rough kisses on her neck as she attempted to open the apartment door. After a few tries nel finally managed to unlock the door. They stumbled in, Grimmjow with his arms around her. He managed to kick her purse into the apartment before slamming the front door and pressing her against it. He fumbled with her belt for a moment before feeling something big, heavy and slobbery knock him to the floor.

"Dondochakka! I thought my little monster was sleeping! Mommy didn't wake you did she?" Nel cooed.

Grimmjow looked over at the big slobbery dog licking Nel's face.

"What the hell is that thing?" he asked.

"My puppy, Dondochakka," Nel replied as she began to walk towards the kitchen of her spacious apartment.

"That thing is huge." Grimmjow muttered as he eyed the English Mastiff suspiciously.

"I love my babies."

"Babies?"

"Yeah." Nel pointed at a cage that held a tarantula. "That's Pesche and over there is Bawabawa." The second cage held a large snake that appeared to be sleeping, or dead.

"So are those like your familiars or some shit?" Grimmjow asked.

"Exactly. These guys are just as immortal as I am and are like my children." Nel replied in an offhand manner as she grabbed a food bowl and ripped open a fresh bag of dog food. Dondochakka growled at Grimmjow as he crossed the room and put his arms around Nel's waist.

"That can wait. We still have some unfinished business."

"Give me a minute. I have to feed him."

Grimmjow growled back at the dog and let Nel go. He picked her purse up off the floor and took out the pack of cigarettes and bottle of tequila. He took a swig from the bottle, lit the cigarette, took a drag and waited.

Nel was done before he had a chance to finish his smoke. She walked up to him, took the cigarette out of his hand and smiled.

"Sorry about that," she murmured, her voice low and seductive.

"I don't like waiting," Grimmjow muttered. He smiled when she kissed the corner of his mouth, then let her lips slide over his.

Nel still had the cigarette perched between her forefinger and middle finger when Grimmjow pulled off her pants then lifted her onto the small, circular kitchen table. She sat with her legs spread, feeling mildly intimidated by the wild, hungry look in his eyes. He stood between her legs, his fingers caressing her most intimate spot through her sheer silken panties. She shivered as a tiny nearly inaudible moan escaped her lips. Grimmjow glanced up at her with one eyebrow raised and a smile.

"How much do you want this?" he asked suddenly. Nel forced herself to look into his eyes. She had wanted him from the first time she approached him at the strip club, but she could find no way to put her desire into words.

"I…I," She struggled to find her voice as he began to slide her panties off.

"Tell me," His voice was low and deceptively gentle as he took her panties all the way off and slid them into his back pocket. He paused for a moment, staring at her glistening sex. His eyes were electric blue, his gaze animalistic. He shook his head and chuckled before reaching out to touch her again, this time his cold, strong fingers making contact with her moist delicate skin. "Tell me."

Grimmjow sank to the floor as he ran his hands up the inside of her thighs. As he leaned in closer, Nel felt his warm breath fan across her skin. The sensation was maddening.

"This is gonna go nowhere unless I hear you say it."

Nel bit down on her lower lip in a feeble attempt at suppressing the breathy moan that lingered on her lips as she felt two of his fingers slide inside of her. He moved slowly, prolonging every delicious sensation. Her cheeks flushed as a stuttered pant escaped her.

"You are so damn wet," Grimmjow murmured. His tongue flickered out as his head dipped between her legs. The tip of his tongue circled her clit slowly and at once, her legs began to tremble.

This took every bit of willpower Grimmjow had. He was not known for restraint, but she had made him wait all night. He would have never forgiven himself if he just gave her exactly what she wanted immediately. Grimmjow licked his lips. He had to admit that Nel felt and tasted amazing. As his fingers moved slowly, decorously inside of her he stood and kissed her lips.

"Take that shit off," he said pointing at her shirt. Nel yanked her shirt off and Grimmjow felt his breath catch in his throat. Her breasts were contained by a small lacy black bra. He was not sure he could keep this game up for much longer. His fingers moved a bit faster now.

"Grimmjow, I… Don't make me wait any longer," Nel said at last.

Grimmjow exhaled sharply and grabbed a fistful of her hair. He crushed his lips against hers, kissing her so hard that he tasted blood. He pressed her back against the table and slid between her legs, his rough hands cupping her large breasts. In an instant, he tore her bra in half then yanked his shirt over his head. Grimmjow threw his shirt to the floor and took a moment to look at her face. Her expression was a combination of fear and desire. Nothing turned him on more.

He tore his eyes away from hers and lowered his head, taking one of her nipples in his mouth. He roughly groped and kneaded her other breast with one hand while his free hand slid between her legs, his fingers lost in her wetness. He pumped his fingers in and out of her furiously, only becoming more aroused as her pants and moans became cries of pain and pleasure.

He tasted blood once more as his fangs descended. He stopped to lick the blood of her breast before digging his fangs into her throat.

The warmth of her blood set his entire body ablaze. He drank from her until he felt as if the taste of her blood would drive him over the edge. His head snapped back and he looked at her one more time, before sliding out of his jeans.

Grimmjow slid his arms underneath Nel and gripped her shoulders tight as he buried his manhood deep into her. Nel cried out and dug her nails deep into his back as he pounded into her. She had never felt pain like this before. Everything that he did was so primal, but she felt pleasure past the pain. Pleasure that she did not even know existed. His muscular body moved on top of hers and she trembled every time his coarse, ragged breathing sounded in her ears.

Grimmjow stopped for a moment and wrapped an arm around Nel's waist. He could not really speak but she understood that he wanted her to wrap her legs around his waist. She sat up slowly and did what he wanted. Grimmjow picked her up off the table and carried her over to the couch. Before she had time to protest, she was on all fours and he was behind her, thrusting into her harder and deeper than he had been before. He gripped her hips tight and pounded into her, even as her orgasm came. She felt the sting of his hand smack her bottom, his nails raking across her smooth flesh and his fingers entwined in her hair.  
>He yanked her back by her hair and buried his fangs deep into her shoulder as he came. Nel fell into his arms once he finally relented. Her body glistened with sweat and she could not catch her breath. She was sure that she was going to be in pain in the morning.<p>

"Don't ever make me wait again," Grimmjow growled as he flipped her onto her back and slid between her legs.

* * *

><p>The afternoon sun scorched Orihime's eyelids. She was impervious to the harsh rays of sunlight, but her eyes were sore from crying all night. She still regretted how things ended with Grimmjow and she had no idea how she was supposed to fix it.<p>

Orihime got up and opened her door. Waiting for her was a list of errands from Mistress Rangiku. Orihime felt a smile creep across her lips. She had been waiting for another opportunity to see that mysterious dark haired man again. Orihime quickly got dressed and left the nightclub.

The list of errands that the Mistress had given her was longer and more exhaustive than Orihime had realized. The Mistress had left her poor directions that caused her to run around the city in a big circle. It seemed as if she meant to intentionally waste Orihime's time. Orihime dismissed that idea as soon as it popped into her head.

She was a favorite of Mistress Rangiku everyone knew that. Orihime sighed as she took a seat on a park bench. She was mostly done with her errands; she just needed to pick up Rangiku's dress for the fire and blood festival being held the following night. She hoped that she would see him again, but decided that, that was not going to happen no matter how much she wanted it to.

* * *

><p>Byakuya entered the park and took a deep breath. He had been visiting this park every day since the first time he had laid eyes on the auburn haired beauty standing amidst the sakura blooms. He had wanted to see her again even though he only intended to watch her from afar. This was not a time for love. He had to remind himself of that every time she crossed his mind.<p>

Byakuya strode into the park and took a seat on the nearest bench. He rubbed his fingers across his tired eyes and paused. He felt a strange, sudden surge of energy pass through him. He shivered as heat rushed through his body then looked to his left. Seated just a few feet away from him was the petite auburn haired girl. She was holding a sheet of paper in one hand ticking items off a list. She chewed her lower lip contemplatively for a moment then tucked the sheet of paper into her purse. A long sigh escaped her lips as she glanced up at the water, oblivious to his presence. Or so it seemed at first. Upon closer inspection, Byakuya noticed that her eyes kept flickering in his direction and her small body trembled. She knew that he was there and she was trying desperately not to look in his direction, while he openly stared at her. Byakuya could not help but smile. He had grown rather accustomed to the brazen women of the Soul Society, so seeing a shy coquettish woman was a nice change of pace. But still, he could not speak to her. Byakuya looked away and stood. He had a few errands to run still. Byakuya walked out of the park and down the block.

* * *

><p>Orihime exhaled as the man walked away. She felt as if she would be crushed by the weight if his presence, but still she wanted to know more about him, perhaps talk to him one day. Orihime smiled and left the park. She still had to go to the dry cleaners.<p>

* * *

><p>Byakuya was busy digging through his pockets when the door to the dry cleaners opened behind him. He had been strolling around aimlessly in the city, feeling as if he were walking on a cloud. He was happy for the first time in a long while; something about that girl had altered his mood, making him smile again. Byakuya moved forward to take his clothing from the attendant behind the counter when that same feeling came over him once more. He whirled around and saw her standing in the doorway with a look of shock on her face.<p>

"It's you," He said in a low voice. Byakuya took two involuntary steps towards her. She responded by taking a step back and placing her hand on the door.

"I'm sorry to disturb you… I … I should probably be going," The girl stammered.

"That is not necessary. It's just that I recognize you, from earlier today."

"You were in the park," She replied, her shoulders relaxing slightly.

"Yes, I was looking for you," Byakuya said, surprising himself. He was not usually so forward, but he could not risk letting her get away. She blushed slightly and looked away.

"I don't know why."

"I just want to know your name, that is all."

"Orihime Inoue."

Byakuya found himself smiling again. The sound of her light musical voice brightened his mood. He liked her name and the way it sounded in her lips. He had not felt like this in quite some time. He took another few steps forward, closing the gap between them.

"My name is Byakuya Kuchiki. It truly is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." She extended her hand to shake his. Her skin felt soft and warm against his cool skin. She smiled up at him, and for the first time in ten years, Byakuya fully let his guard down.

* * *

><p>Oh before I forget. somewhere in the first two chapters Hisagi was mentioned as a vampire in the club left of the murder. That was a mistake on my part. I had always intended for him to enter the story at this point but I totally forgot when I started this fic. So if you came across that little hiccup please disregard it. Thanks guys!<p> 


End file.
